The Halloween Fair
by JeskaWood
Summary: Alice gives Bella a choice. Partying out in a crazy costume or a fun night at the fair with the gang. The fair seems like the easier choice, despite the stupid cold. Bella gets a big surprise though when she realizes Alice's big brother is home from college for the weekend. Rated M for graphic sexual scenes. Originally posted under Jayeliwood. Fluffy short story romance.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, so this was originally posted on October 31, 2008, under Jayeliwood on as a Halloween one shot I expanded into a fluffy lemon filled short story of the first weekend of this lovely couple's lives together. It's nothing serious. It's supposed to mindless fluffy fun. Don't take the plot too seriously.**

 **As always, tis not perfect. If you see any mistakes or typos, please let me know nicely, precisely, or not at all. I am willing to fix any errors but, remember I am merely human. Kindness is a gift we can all give. I thank you for it in advance.**

 **Part one: At the Fair**

I couldn't believe I had agreed to go to the fair. It was probably forty degrees outside, and my layers of clothing didn't seem like enough. But, it was probably the better choice. Alice made me pick between dressing up and going to a Halloween party or go to the State Fair. Knowing Alice, the costume that she would have bought for me when have been too far over the top to be seen out in public. I tried to argue against the fair, because of the price of the tickets, but of course, she won that.

"Don't worry about that," Alice said dismissively over the phone.

"I'm not a Cullen. I don't have millions of dollars to blow on nothing, thank you very much," I said in a sarcastic tone. I was sure if we were together, she would have slapped the back of my head.

"Bella, my dad gets tons of those _'All you can ride_ ' passes for free from the hospital. They sponsor some sort of kiddie health thing. See, it doesn't cost me a dime for you to come along. Come on! It'll be awesome! We can hang out at the fair all night, eat greasy food. And then you can spend the night."

"I don't know, Alice... Who all is going?"

"Just the gang. Please, please, please?" I could practically see her pouting over the phone. I sighed, knowing she had won.

"Fine," I mumbled sourly. I hated the cold.

"Awesome! Why don't you come over around four and then we'll head out together after that?" She said bouncily. I knew she was hopping up and down. I wondered how many coffees she had that day already.

So, there I was, standing at the front door. I was surprised that Alice wasn't waiting for me outside, but I was fifteen minutes early. I brought a backpack full of stuff, wrapping in as many layers as I could. I felt like a snow beast in all the fluff, and I knew the cold wouldn't bother them at all. Phoenix had made me soft.

I knocked on the door softly, rocking back and forth on my heels while I waited for someone to answer. I could see Rose's car out front, so I knew the twins were already here. Jasper and Rosalie were also southern born, but they had been in Washington a lot longer than I had. I was the newest to the group, just moving there the year before. Alice had taken me under her well-dressed wing, and we had been friends ever since.

When the door opened, I almost choked on my own spit. Standing before me was one of the most beautiful people I had ever seen. It was a face I knew all too well. It was Edward, Alice's older brother. I had sat next to him in advanced Biology the year before, and I had a massive crush on him ever since. I don't think he had even noticed me, though. I hadn't seen him since he left for Washington State the previous summer.

"Hello?" He said after a moment. I must have been gaping like an idiot. I cleared my throat and spoke slowly.

"Is Alice here?"

"Oh, yeah. She's still in her cave getting ready. Come on in," he said with a smirk. I couldn't help but snicker. How true were those words? I had been a victim of her fashion cave one too many times already.

"Thanks," I mumbled as I walked past him. I set my stuff on the floor by the door to put in Alice's room later. I was worried if I went in there then she would try to redress me.

I walked towards the living room to find Jasper, Emmett, and Rose sitting around the television. Rosalie was flipping through a fashion magazine, and the boys were playing a video game. I plopped down on the loveseat.

"Hey Bells," Emmett muttered, not even looking up from the screen.

"Hey... Who's winning?"

"I am!" Jasper thundered, bashing into Emmett's shoulder. Em cursed loudly and started mashing buttons.

I laughed at their silly display, "I've got the winner."

Edward came into the room after a moment and sat at the far end of the couch, which was closest to me. "I'm Edward, by the way. Alice's brother," he said, sticking out his hand to shake mine.

"She knows who you are, dumbass. You sat next to Bella in AB last year," Emmett said in a sarcastic tone, continuing to smash buttons. He had been in the class as well. Apparently, something went wrong because he threw his controller down. "Dammit!"

"Oh..." Edward said distantly. His cheeks flushed a bright red, and I felt bad for him. It sucked that he didn't know me, but honestly, who would know me? I wasn't much to look at. There was nothing about me that was truly memorable.

"Come on, Bells. It's you and me." Jasper said in a thick southern drawl.

"You're just going to have to play her later. I'm ready to go." Alice said, bouncing into the room.

"Well, now that the princess is ready we can go," Edward said, rolling his eyes.

Alice, in the most ladylike way possible, flipped him off. "Come on. Let's head out."

Before we could walk outside, I pulled her back. "You didn't tell me that Edward was going to be here."

"I didn't? It must have slipped my mind. It's a good thing, though. Now no one is the odd man out," she smiled brightly as she walked out the front door. She knew how I felt about him. I felt like banging my head against the door.

"I don't think everyone's going to fit into the jeep," Edward pointed out the obvious. I couldn't help but stare at him. I felt like a silly, overly infatuated teenager. Well, I was a teenager, but I usually wasn't like _this_. He just looked so amazing in his leather jacket and gloves. With his coppery hair hanging in front of his beautiful green eyes like _that_. The few red freckles that were dashed over his perfectly shaped nose simply made me melt. I didn't realize I was staring so hard, but apparently, he did. He smiled a little bit and looked down.

"Let's take two cars then. Rose, Jasper, Em and me in the jeep and you and Bella can ride in your car. What do you think?" Alice asked brightly. I felt like turning around and kicking her in the backside, _hard._

"Sounds good to me," Edward said, shrugging his perfectly formed shoulders.

"I'm going to kill you," I mumbled in Alice's ear before I walked over to the waiting silver Volvo. Her brother, like the perfect gentlemen that he was, opened the door for me. "Thanks."

"My pleasure," he said, his trademark crooked smile making an appearance.

After he closed the door, I let out a ragged breath. It was going to be a very long night. I don't know how I was going to handle it. I was clumsy when I wasn't nervous. But when something had me all wound up? I was just plain screwed.

"Do you mind if I put on some music?" He asked after he climbed inside.

"No, not at all. Go ahead," I smiled a little bit. Just looking at him made me blush. Oh yes, it was going to be a very long evening.

He flicked on the radio. Apparently, something was already playing, because it started at the beginning of a song. I instantly knew it. I couldn't help but laugh. It so didn't fit Edward.

"What?" He asked, looking at me from the corner of his eyes.

"Bowling for soup?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh! You know who they are? I saw them playing on campus. Their songs are pretty amusing," he said with a smile. It was always oddly formal.

I giggled, "yeah, they are pretty funny." One of my favorite parts of the song came on, and I couldn't help but sing along. " _She's seen all the classics. She knows every line. Breakfast Club, Pretty in Pink, even St. Elmo's Fire!"_ It just slipped out before I could stop myself. I even danced a little in my seat. When I realized what I did, I put my hands over my face. "Ugh, I can't believe I just did that."

He laughed softly, "don't worry. It was cute." I dropped my hands to look at him, my eyes wide and a bright red blush covering my cheeks. By this time we were at the fairgrounds, thankfully. It was only a short trip on the interstate from their home. He came to a stop and turned to look at me. "Don't be embarrassed. It really was cute."

"Um, thanks?" I asked more than said. I didn't know what else to say. I felt like such a dork.

I stepped out of the car and joined the group that was led by, of course, Alice. She was handing out the passes. "So, what are we going to ride on first?"

So, that was how my night started out. Every ride seemed to need a partner. And since I wasn't coupled up like the rest of them, I had to ride with Edward. The first ride we went on, I was practically sitting on Edward's lap. I scooted to the far end of the seat, trying to give him as much space as possible.

"What's wrong?" He asked softly.

"Nothing," I looked down at my hands, which were clutching the silver bar tightly.

"Are you scared?" I shook my head, not able to meet his always intense gaze. I swallowed hard, biting my bottom lip. "I promise I don't bite," he whispered softly into my ear. I turned sharply to look at him. His face on a couple of inches away from mine. Edward winked at me playfully, and I opened my mouth to respond, not really sure what to say. Luckily the ride started, saving me from myself.

We rode a few more. I was starting to get more comfortable with Edward, who seemed to be directing most of his attention towards me. Or perhaps, it was because he didn't have much of a choice. One of the biggest problems with being a single person in a group full of couples was that they tended to be... _attached_... to one another while they were together. And, apparently, all of this excitement made them in the mood to make out every chance they got.

Rose was practically wrapped around Emmett like he was a stripper pole while we waited in line for the small rollercoaster. If she shoved her tongue any further down his throat, he would probably accidentally swallow it. Em's hands were glued to her ass.

"They look like they're having fun," Edward stated dryly, rolling his eyes.

"Too much if you ask me," I whispered back.

"Then they're making you as uncomfortable as me?" He asked, sheepishly. I could tell he was a real private kind of guy and this type of P.D.A was probably too much from him. It was something we had in common. I nodded my head, looking over my shoulder at him. I hadn't realized he was so close to me. I had to keep myself from jumping. "Do you want to get something to eat after this one then? Let them have their tonsil hockey time."

I giggled, "yeah, sure. I'm starting to get hungry."

"You're hungry?" Alice said, pulling away from Jasper, who had a very... _happy_... look on his face. "Me, too. Why don't we all get something after this?"

Edward groaned softly for some reason. I didn't ask why. He was probably just sick of all the couples, too.

"Want to share a funnel cake with me for dessert?" He asked after we sat down with our food. I got a huge corn dog with ketchup and a little bit of mustard. He had gotten a slice of pizza. "I can't eat all of it by myself."

"Sure, that sounds good. I can never finish them either," I smiled at him. He laughed a little bit.

"What?"

He grabbed a napkin and wiped the corner of my mouth. There was a huge glob of ketchup on my cheek. I blushed furiously. Looking away, I pushed my lips together. "Hey, Bella, do I have anything on my face?" He asked in an overly cheerful voice.

I turned to look, and his entire upper lip was covered in sauce. I laughed softly. I knew he was trying to make me feel better, and it was working. It was a very sweet gesture. Like he had done for me, I leaned forward and wiped his face. "You're too much, you know that?"

He winked at me again playfully, smiling. He really was. Just like his sister. "I'm going to get that funnel cake. Want anything special on it?"

"Just powder sugar."

"Perfect. Just the way I like it," he smiled, turning on his heel to get the cake.

Alice slid closer to me, leaning her head against my shoulder. "Having a good time?"

"Yes," I said through clenched teeth. I was still mad at her for not at least warning me first. Though, if she had, I probably would have turned down the night completely.

She bumped shoulders with me. "You're going to have to tell me about it later."

"Tell you about what?" I asked, confused.

She winked at me, scooting back over to Jasper. I wondered what was with the Cullens and winking. They always seem to know something that you didn't. Edward took her spot, sitting on the same side as me, instead of across from me. "You have to try this. It's really good," he said, pulling a piece off for me. He held it close to my lips, looking at me expectantly.

I leaned forward and took the bite from his fingertips. It was mixed with the salty sweet taste of his fingers, which were now bare because he took his gloves off to eat. I hummed in pleasure, but not at the taste of the cheap fair food. "This is good."

When I looked up, Edward was biting his bottom lip and blushing a little bit. He looked down quickly, clearing his throat. The action reminds me... of myself. He grabbed his soda from across the table and took a large gulp. I wanted to ask him what made him so nervous all of a sudden, but I didn't have the courage to.

We sat in silence after that. I didn't really know what to say. We finished the funnel cake and waited for everyone else, which seemed to take forever.

"What do you want to ride now?" Alice asked the group as she threw her cup away.

"I don't think riding anything would be a good idea right now," Rose said, rubbing her flat stomach. "I don't want to get sick on my Gucci. Why don't we play some games or something?"

I really didn't have the money to play anything, so I stood back to watch. Edward seemed to linger back as well, letting the rest of them have their fun. "Don't like carnival games?" He asked.

I shrugged. "I do, it's just that I don't have a lot of cash to waste on this," I admitted with a blush. "I never would win anything anyway."

He pursed his lips in thought for a moment. Edward looked around quickly, his eyes searching for something. He apparently found it because he grabbed my arm and tugged me along. We were standing in front of a game, the one where you throw the softball to knock over the three milk jugs. It had huge prizes hanging around it, showing that it was one of the hardest games to win. Edward pulled out three dollars, the price of one throw, and handed it to the man. He turned to me with a sly smile. "Pick out which one you like."

"What?" I asked, confused. Before I could get an answer, he wound his arm back and threw the ball with all his strength. The metal milk jugs clattered to the ground loudly.

"We have a winner!" The operator of the game shouted. "What would you like?"

"Whatever the pretty lady wants," he said, smiling at me. He was looking at me from underneath his long eyelashes. I felt hypnotized by him. "What do you want, Bella?"

I had to keep myself from shouting _'you, Edward. I want you!'_ I knew that wasn't wise, or possible, so I wasn't going to ruin a perfectly good evening. "How about the purple teddy bear?"

The man pulled it down and handed it to me. I clutched it to my chest, hugging it tightly. "Why don't you try to win another?" He offered Edward, always trying to make another sale.

"No, this is enough," I stated quickly, pulling him away from the game. We had kind of lost track of the others.

"Do you like it?" He asked when we were a safe distance from all the game callers.

"I love it. Thank you. But you didn't have to do that."

"I wanted to. Every girl deserves to have a stuffed animal won for her at the fair," he said, that smile reappearing again. I felt my knees go a little weak, and it took everything I had not to drop to the ground. He was so charming, and he wasn't even trying.

We were looking directly into each other's eyes, the silence deafening. He started to lean in slowly, his lips were not more than a few inches away from mine. I began to close my eyes, praying that what I hoped was about to happen, was. His lips were literally a breath away when I felt something short and annoying tugging on my arm.

"Come on! We're going to the haunted house!" Alice said excitedly. She had the worst timing sometimes. I really wanted to punch her at that moment.

"I don't like haunted houses," I complained as she pulled me along.

"Well, I'll protect you, if you want, Bella," Edward said from beside me. His hand touched my lower back, making my heart flutter loudly in my chest. I was surprised he couldn't hear it.

"Okay..." I said a bit breathlessly. Who could refuse that?

Since it was Halloween, the line was rather long for the haunted house, making us wait longer than the usual ten or so minutes. Music was playing loudly all over the fairgrounds, filling the air. It could be a rather strange mix. There would be a rap song, heavy metal, a country song, then something from the fifties. But it's wasn't horrible. I actually heard a lot of songs that I liked.

"Oh! I love this song!" My best friend clapped loudly, giggling. Alice, being _Alice_ , wasn't shy at all. She began to dance, more like _grind_ , against Jasper. It didn't take much for Rose to get into it, too. I laughed, watching their silly display.

"I feel rather left out," a velvety voice said from behind me. "I wouldn't suppose you'd dance with me?"

I turned, biting my lip as I did. "I'm a horrible dancer, and I don't want you to lose a toe or anything."

"Please?" Edward asked from underneath his eyelashes.

"I honestly don't know how to dance to this kind of music," I told him, trying to think of another excuse. It wasn't that I didn't want to, it was just that I didn't really want to hurt him or make a fool of myself. But, if he was anything like his sister, I already knew I was doomed.

"It's not that hard, I promise. Let me show you." And without another word, he turned me around. Placing his hands on my hips, he pushed my backside into him. With his hips, knees, and hands, Edward pressed me into a steady rhythm. "There you go. Not hard at all, is it?"

"No," I squeaked out.

We continued to dance together, his hands sliding up to my waist. My head leaned back against his shoulder without my permission. I was greeted by his smile. I decided to try something that I saw Alice do. I did a quick prayer, hoping that I didn't accidentally punch Edward in the face. I brought my arm up slowly. He seemed to realize what I was doing because his hand slid up my side and up my sleeve, guiding it until my fingers were resting against the back of his neck.

"Hey guys, it's our turn," Alice said, grabbing my attention.

I blushed, looking away quickly as I disengaged myself from him. I was having way too much fun with him. Edward didn't seem to be embarrassed at all. He offered me his arm. "Shall we?"

I nodded my head, picking up the bear that I had sat on the ground. I slipped my arm around his. I wasn't really looking forward to the haunted house. I was pretty jumpy. I was never a big fan of them. I seemed to be the only one, though.

I slowly let go of his arm as we walked inside. I went in front of him, wishing I could run through the thing or just turn right back around. I knew it was coming. Someone jumped out, yelling at me loudly. I screamed and turned around, running directly into Edward. His arms went around my waist tightly, holding me to him.

"It's okay," he hushed me gently. "Why don't you hold my hand? I promise I'll keep you safe."

I nodded my head and took his hand. I wished we both didn't have gloves on so that it was skin to skin. I was beyond curious to how it felt. The rest of the house wasn't nearly as frightening. I was too wrapped up in being so close to him. Whenever there were little bits of light, I would try to study his features, but every time he would be looking back at me.

We were almost free and clear. I couldn't hear Alice or the rest of them anymore. They had must have gotten lost in the maze part somewhere in the middle. I could see the light coming from the exit. I began to pick my pace, ready to be out. Suddenly something popped out from the ceiling, and I almost ran directly into it. I shrieked, stepping backward. I wasn't sure what my foot caught on. I braced myself for a fall that never seemed to come. After a moment I opened my eyes, one at a time.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked his arms around me tightly.

I tried to stand up on my own, but it didn't work. As I tried to put pressure on my left foot, I let out a loud hiss of pain. "My ankle hurts."

Without saying anything else, Edward put his arm underneath my knees and picked me up bridal style. He walked me purposefully out of the house and over to the nearest bench. He sat down with me on his lap.

"Which one is it?"

"My left one," I bit my lip, trying not to crying.

He carefully unlaced my boot and slipped it off. He pulled off my sock and set it to the side. Gingerly he ran his fingers over my ankle. "Wiggle your toes for me."

I did what I was told, and pain rushed through my foot. I started to cry softly, tears streaming down my too cold face. "It hurts, but I don't think it's broken."

"I think you're right. It'll probably be okay after a couple of days." He looked up slowly and frowned, bringing his hand up to my cheek. "Don't worry, it'll be okay."

"Oh, my god! Bella, are you okay?" Alice screeched as she ran over to us.

"I hurt my ankle," I said rather plainly, not wanting to say any more for fear my voice would crack.

"Dad doesn't go to work until eleven, so I'm going to take her back to the house and have him look her over," Edward explained.

"We'll all go," Alice said quickly.

"No!" I said rather loudly, unsure of who I was protesting. I didn't want to be a bother, and I didn't want to ruin anyone's evening. I would sit on a bench until everyone was ready to go, I didn't mind.

"Don't worry about it, Alice. I'm kind of faired out anyway. Why don't you guys stay and have a good time? I'll take care of Bella."

"Only if it's alright with her. Is it?" Alice asked with large round eyes.

"Of course. Close the place down for me, okay?" I gave her a watery smile.

After she agreed Edward carried me to the car, with me clutching my teddy bear and boot. I felt rather silly. I wasn't sure how he opened the car door, but soon I was inside with the seat laying back slightly. He rushed to his side, getting in quickly. He turned the heater on high and started the quick drive to their home.

I tried to shift to make myself more comfortable, but I accidentally put pressure on my foot. I let out a soft hiss and the tears restarted. I bit my lip, praying that Edward wouldn't notice. Of course, he did, though.

"Are you okay?" He asked, his hand reaching for mine. He started to rub soothing circles on my knuckles, calming me down completely.

I didn't want us to stop touching. It was so... _intimate._ I knew he was just trying to comfort me, but it was nice. When the car stopped, I didn't even notice. Edward looked over at me, our hands still joined. He smiled slightly, holding my gaze as he began to lean forward. I thought he was going to kiss me again, but of course, I was wrong. He unbuckled my seatbelt.

It was just my overactive imagination. That's what I wanted, so that's what it created. I usually liked to live in my own world, but that night, it was bothersome.

"Don't move," he commanded in a firm voice before he got out of the car. He ran to my side, opening the door for me. Like before he slipped his arms underneath me and held me to him.

"I could walk, you know," I said a bit breathlessly.

"No, you can hop. And I won't have you fall and break your face. So, hush," he chided playfully.

Edward opened the front door and brought me inside, kicking the door closed with his foot. The noise echoed throughout the house. "Hey, you guys are home early-" I heard Carlisle's voice begin, but he stopped quickly. He rushed over from the living room. Their father was already in his work clothes, a set of bright blue scrubs. "What happened?"

"She fell. It appears that her left ankle is sprained. There is only minor swelling and bruising. But, I wanted to bring her to you to make sure she was okay."

"Bring her up to the study. I will take a look at her there," Carlisle instructed, running to get his bag. Edward carried me up those stairs like I was nothing. I was amazed at how strong he was. Carefully he sat me on the leather couch, waiting for his father to return. "Well Bella, I must say you are lucky to have fallen around a pre-med student whose father just happens to be a doctor," he teased.

"Lucky for me, unlucky for you both," I smiled, trying to ignore my throbbing foot.

Carlisle smiled kindly at me, then bent down and began to examine my swollen ankle. He bent my toes in different directions, pressing the tender flesh with his cold fingertips. "Edward, I think you're right. Why don't you run down and get a bag of ice along with her things? I think they're by the door."

Edward nodded and walked quickly out of the room. It was a little strange to be alone with his father, even though I liked and respected him. So, I decided to make conversation.

"Is Mrs. Esme not home?"

"No, she's in Seattle for the night. She's one of the judges at this charity costume ball. She was supposed to pick the best female costume. She decided to make a weekend of it and stay with some of her college friends," he explained with a laugh. "She wanted me to go as well, but as you can see, I'm working the night shift this weekend. I think Halloween scares some of the newer doctors."

"That's too bad. It sounds like a lot of fun," I said, watching him wrap my ankle gingerly. He did it perfectly, not too tight or too loose.

"Well, she has to have her time alone every once a while. Besides, we will have New Years," he said with a sheepish little grin.

"Got the ice pack. I went ahead and took her stuff to my room." Edward came in, gently placing the blue bag on my foot.

"Your room?" I stuttered.

"Yeah, I can take the couch." Carlisle looked at him with a raised eyebrow. His son looked at him for a moment after remembering that his father was in the room and he probably should explain his reasoning a little better. "What? Alice kicks in her sleep. You'd probably have to fix her broken ankle and Alice's broken nose in the morning."

Carlisle laughed, "you may have a point there. Alright, why don't you go ahead and take her to your room? I'll be up in a minute with some painkillers. Bella, you may want to get ready for bed because they can make you a little tired."

I nodded my head, trying to stand up. "Oh, no you don't," Edward said, quickly picking me up again. "You're not going to do any more damage."

He carried me the two more flights of stairs to his room, which was all alone on that floor. I had only been in it once, and that was when Alice as trying to find something. It was a beautiful space, mostly done in gold and black. It was set up with a black leather couch, facing a huge flat screen TV. His vinyl records lined the walls, showing off his tastes. He sat me on his king sized bed carefully and brought my bag over to me. "You get changed in here, and I'll go to the bathroom. Alright? Do you need help?"

I blushed a bright red, trying to clear the dirty thoughts out of my head. "No, I've got it. Thanks."

He went to his dresser and pulled out a couple of items then headed into the bathroom. I wasn't sure how much time I had so I quickly undressed. I had only brought over my shorts and a tank top, not thinking that I would be around... anyone, really. I sighed and tugged them on. I felt really exposed. I was brushing out my hair when Edward came out of the bathroom.

"Wow," he breathed.

"What? That bad?" I asked, looking down at myself.

"No, not at all. Um, you have really long hair. It's pretty," he said in a rush. He walked over to his television quickly, like he was thinking about something. "Want to watch a movie? I'm not really tired."

"Sure. That would be nice. You pick," I smiled at him, hopping over to the big black leather couch. He grabbed something and placed it in the blu-ray player. He went over to his bed, and I thought Edward was going to sit there, much to my disappointment. But, instead, he grabbed a pillow and came back over to me.

"It's best to keep your foot elevated," he explained as he arranged everything for me, even placing my foot on a pillow, which just happened to be on his lap. I laid back a bit, trying to get comfortable while the movie started.

There was a soft knock on the door. Carlisle poked his head in. "Doing okay?" He asked as he walked in.

"Sore, but I'll be okay."

"Here, take this." He handed me a single pill and a glass of water. "It'll take about thirty minutes to an hour to kick in, but it'll really help. It's the good stuff. Edward, you don't mind keeping an eye on her?"

"It'll be my pleasure," he smiled at me. "We were about to watch a movie."

"Alright. Well, you two have fun. I've got to head out for work now. If the pain gets any worse, I want you to come to the hospital right away. Alright?"

"Yes, sir," I smiled at him. "Thank you."

"Anytime. You know you're my favorite patient," he teased me, patting my shoulder. "I'll see you guys in the morning."

"Hey Dad, could you turn the light out on your way?" Edward asked, getting more comfortable in his spot while the opening credits began.

The room was almost completely pitch black with the lights off, the only illumination coming from the television screen. American Werewolf in London began to play, and I looked over at him, smirking. "Really?"

"What?" He asked, sheepishly. "It's Halloween."

I rolled my eyes but didn't complain anymore. I hadn't seen it before, only the newer one in Paris on late night cable years before. Though, I wasn't really able to get into the movie because I was starting to get chilly. I shivered, trying to rub my arms to stay arm.

Edward, of course, noticed. He got up without a word and literally picked me up, rearranging my pillow and foot. He went to his bed and pulled off the comforter and walked back over to me. Carefully he sat beside me and wrapped the blanket around both of us. "Better?" He asked.

"Much," I said as lightly as possible. I could feel the heat coming from his body. It was almost too much for me. Edward put his arms across the back of the couch, watching the movie again.

I finally began to relax and get into the show. But, for the same reason that I don't like haunted houses, I don't like scary movies. I squeaked loudly at a jump scare, much to my shame, and turned into Edward's shoulder. His arms were waiting for me, it seemed. He wrapped me up tightly, letting me hide my face in his shoulder.

"Shh, it's almost over," he said in a whisper. His breath brushed along my ear, causing me to shiver in pleasure. I had to bite my lip to keep from moaning.

I pulled back to look at him, and I realized, like so many times that night, he was only inches away. I could see his eyes sparkle, even in the dim light. His grip tightened for a moment, and then something amazing happened. He kissed me.

Our lips crashed together with fantastic force. His fingers tangled into my hair, holding me to him. I couldn't help but return the favor. I wanted to feel his beautiful silky hair through my fingertips. I tugged on it gently, causing him to moan.

His lips were like magic as he continued his glorious assault on my mouth. Carefully he twisted us around so that I was laying flat on my back and Edward moved so that he on top of me. Our lips never parted as he rested himself between my legs. Dirty thoughts flooded my mind, and I wished that we had no clothing on at all. As it was, I could feel every inch of him pressed against my body.

This kiss was not the first kiss I had imagined for myself. It was far better. I imagined something clumsy, and awkward but _this_... was pure bliss. He was careful to be respectful of my body while still making me feel desired, his smoothing over my arms and stomach lightly. Edward's kisses were intense, just like him. I never could have imagined anything that perfect.

Lightly he sucked my tongue into his mouth, massaging it with his own. It wasn't a sensation I was expecting, and the shock that ran through my body surprised me more. Without even thinking, my body reacted, pushing me closer to him. Of course, I used my bad ankle.

I moaned in protest at the pain. Edward pulled away instantly and laid his head on my shoulder, panting. "I'm sorry..." He whispered quickly, "I'm going too fast. It's just that I wanted to do that all night."

I wanted to explain to him that he was not too going to fast. That I loved what he was doing, and it was my stupid ankle causing all the trouble. I didn't know where to start, though. "Edward..." I said breathlessly.

He looked up, waiting for me to say something. He looked a bit like a beaten puppy, like he was sure I was going to tell him to get lost. I had to make that look go away.

So, I did it the best way I could think of. I wrapped my fingers into his beautiful hair and tugged his mouth to mine, meeting it halfway. He moaned loudly against my lips, his grip on my waist tightening quite a bit.

I wanted to feel him closer to me. I wanted to feel his weight on my body. I wrapped my good leg around his waist, pulling him closer. I groaned when I felt something very stiff rub against the center of my legs. I had never felt friction like it before, and it was divine. I began to rock my hips back and forth a little bit, moaning against his mouth with every pass.

His hand slid from my waist to my thigh, spreading his fingers out over my bare flesh as he reached my knee. He grabbed it, adjusting me a little roughly. I moaned loudly, my head lulling back with the tantalizing sensation. His lips travel down my jaw and to my neck, where he focused his sweet torture.

Our hips were moving in time with each other, causing one another to pant and moan. His hand slid up and down the outside of my thigh, massaging it with his fingers.

"You taste as good as you smell, Bella," he whispered into my ear.

I was about to respond when I heard my name again, but not from Edward's lips. "Bella! Where are you? Are you okay?" Alice called from somewhere in the house.

Edward groaned loudly, and before I could figure out exactly what was happening, he was sitting up again. My feet were back on his lap, with the blanket covering us once more. He smiled over at me apologetically, his hand resting on my knee underneath the covers.

"Later," he whispered right before Alice came into the room, not even bothering to knock.

"There you are! What are you doing up here?" Alice asked hands on her hips.

"She's going to sleep up here tonight. You kick too much," Edward said in a matter of fact tone of voice.

"Oh..." She mumbled, a little deflated. She came over to the couch and brought my head up so that it was on her lap. "What're you watching?"

"Where's Jasper?" He said a bit sourly.

Alice was twisting her fingers in my hair, playing with it. "He went home. He has to get up early in the morning. Before you ask, I don't know where Emmett and Rose are, but I'm pretty sure whatever they're doing it doesn't involve clothes."

"Too much info," I sighed, looking up at the ceiling.

"Tell me about it," she laughed. "So, what are we watching?" She repeated.

So, I ended up laying on top of two Cullens, not really watching the movie. My world was starting to go in and out, my eyes drooping shut. Between Edward rubbing my knee gingerly and Alice stroking my hair, I was surprised I lasted five minutes.

I started to dream of Edward's mouth on mine again. It was so vivid. Perhaps it was the pain medication that Carlisle had given me. I would have to thank him for it later. Somehow our clothes had gone missing, and we were doing more than kissing... I moaned loudly, feeling pleasure surge through me completely.

"Bella, are you okay? Does your ankle hurt?" Alice asked as she woke me up.

I blushed brightly, hating the fact that I had made noise in my sleep. At least I hadn't given too much away.

"No, I'm fine."

"Alice, I think I should get her to bed," Edward said, carefully arranging my feet off of him as he stood.

"Is that a hint to leave?" She asked.

"No, it's me telling you directly to," he said sarcastically.

"Fine, fine, fine," Alice muttered, leaning down to kiss my forehead. "I'll be downstairs if you need me. I'll see you in the morning. I'm sorry about your ankle."

"I probably would have done it no matter what," I reasoned with her. "I had a lot of fun tonight anyway."

"Alright, Bells. I'll see you in the morning," she repeated. Alice danced to the door, blowing her brother a kiss, who shut the door on her. He even locked it. I giggled, leaning my head back on the couch to look at him. He was smiling back at me.

I couldn't believe how fast he could move. One second he was by the door, the next he was leaning over the arm of the couch, kissing me. We have turned two completely different directions, but that didn't seem to alter how incredible of a kisser he was. I wound my fingers into his hair. When he started to suck on my bottom lip, I thought I was going to die. I moaned loudly. Edward began to kiss down my chin, nipping at it playfully before he traveled down my neck. He seemed like he was going to continue his explorations further downward, but he suddenly stopped, resting his forehead against mine.

He closed his eyes. "I'm going to hell," Edward muttered to himself.

"Why?" I laughed.

"I'm taking advantage of a completely stoned girl."

I laughed again, "Edward, please. I'm not that high. If my ankle weren't hurt right now, I would be off this couch trying to get your clothes off just like in my dream."

"Really?" He said a broad crooked smile over his beautiful features, the word drawn out.

I realized what I said a little too late. I closed my eyes tightly, blushing furiously. "Okay, maybe a little stoned. I can't believe I said that. I have no filter."

"No, no, no. I want to hear about this dream of yours." I shook my head at his request. I had already said too much. He brought his perfect lips to my ear. "Please?"

"Edward... I'm embarrassed," I admitted, biting my bottom lip.

"Why?" He asked. Edward came around the couch and scooped me up into his arms. Then he carried me over to his bed and laid me down in the center.

"It's..." I started but wasn't sure how to finish.

I couldn't help but look at his perfect backside as he walked over to the couch. He retrieved the comforter and placed it at the end of the bed. Then, he preceded he crawl up it towards me. I knew my mouth was gaping open and I made sure to snap it close as he came to rest beside me.

"What is it, Bella? I promise I won't make fun of you," he assured me, touching my cheek.

"I'm not worried about you making fun of me. I'm worried about making a fool out of myself," I corrected him.

"What do I have to do to make sure you don't worry about that?" He asked, running his hand down my cheek and across my jaw. I shrugged my shoulders, and even though he pouted, Edward nodded. "I won't push you, but I really do want to know."

"Thank you," I breathed.

I yawned softly, feeling really tired. It almost felt like my limbs were detached from my body. Edward chuckled and lean down to kiss my cheek. "I'll let you go to sleep."

He started to stand, and I instantly reacted. I grabbed his arm. "No, stay."

"I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

"I don't want you to sleep on the couch, and since you won't let me, I can only see one thing we can do. Sleep together." I didn't realize how that sounded until it fell from my lips. He was going to think I was a slut or something. In all honesty, if he asked me to take off all my clothes, they would have been gone in a second. "Besides, it's going to be a cold night. We can keep each other warm," I tried to clarify, just making it that much worse.

I could tell he was trying to bite back a smile. "Bella..." He said my name softly.

"Yes?"

"You can stop talking now if you want." Edward smiled then, his eyes playful. He ran his thumb gently over my lips, causing my breathing to hitch.

"Thank you," I muttered again in embarrassment.

"I think that's a good idea, though. You do seem... _cold,_ " he said, his eyes going over me in an appraising way. It took me a moment to realize what he meant, and I automatically brought my arms across my chest to cover my hard nipples. They had nothing to do with the weather. He chuckled, "would you like me to get you something warmer to wear?"

"No," I shook my head. "I think once we get under the blanket and get comfortable, I'll be good."

He smiled and got the comforter, wrapping it tightly around us. Edward snuggled in close to me, his arm draped across my waist. Lightly, he kissed the crook of my neck, breathing in deeply.

"Goodnight, Bella."

 **I always love a good lust at almost first sight story lol**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Part two: In the Night**

I must have been in a drug-induced state. Or, perhaps knocked into a coma when I tripped in that haunted house. Because I was having a fabulous dream. I was snuggling in a strong pair of arms, the owner of which smelled like heaven. I wasn't sure what time it was, but I knew it was too early to be awake. It was still dark outside. I probably hadn't been asleep for too long, a couple hours or so.

I shifted a bit in Edward's arms and gazed upon his face. He was completely relaxed, his face smooth of any lines in his sleep. I slid my fingers over his chest, feeling the muscles underneath. I could tell he was perfectly sculpted and probably worked out every day. I was so unworthy of his attention.

I don't know what came over me suddenly. I wanted him, badly. Maybe I wanted to prove that it was real, that if I touched him he wouldn't just disappear. Maybe I wanted to know that he wanted me too. It was probably just my teenage hormones. I pressed my lips to his neck, kissing and tasting his soft skin. I spoiled it with attention, sucking gently.

Edward slowly started to respond, his head falling back as his hands gripped my waist. "Bellllaaa... what are you doing?" He said, drawing out my name.

"Kissing you. Is that okay?" I asked, not really stopping. He wasn't pushing me away so I took that as a good sign. I slid one of my hands up the back of his shirt and dragged my nails downwards.

"Yesss..." He moaned, his hands sliding up my sides.

I let my lips travel to his ear and sucked the lobe gently between my lips. I flicked my tongue against it playfully, experimenting with my new found... _talents_. If you could call them that. Edward sure could. His hands traveled to the sides of my breasts, his thumbs brushing against the undersides of them. I hissed in pleasure, never having been touched like that before. I didn't know where the confidence came from, but I decided to enjoy it while I could.

"How is this for staying warm?"

"I'm hot, that's for sure," he groaned out. "Not... not that I... _oh_... I want you to stop, but what... what brought this on?" He stammered out, his stomach muscles jumping as my fingers grazed against it.

"I want to make sure you're real," I told him honestly.

"Oh, I'm real and really..." he trailed off, unable to finish his words as my lips suckled on his neck. "Bella, are you sure you're real?"

I giggled, "of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Bella, you're gorgeous. I can't believe I didn't realize you sat beside me last year. I am such an idiot. I can't believe how unobservant I am. If I knew I would have been crawling behind you begging for your attention."

I probably should haven't laughed, but it was so ridiculous. I mean he was Edward Cullen. I saw him turn down girls on a weekly basis when we were in school. I couldn't believe that he would want me, in any form or fashion, then or now.

"I think you need your eyes checked."

"You may be right. I should have gotten them checked last year," he said, deciding to take control. Edward lowered his mouth to my neck. He was so gentle and sweet. "Why didn't I notice you?" He asked again, mostly to himself.

"There isn't much to notice," I told him honestly. It didn't bother me. I knew it was the truth.

"Then why did I want to cart you off, caveman style, up to my room the moment I opened the door this afternoon?" He teased against my shoulder.

"I would have let you," I laughed, pushing my hands underneath his shirt further.

"So..." He started, pushing me onto my back. "If I brought you up here, threw you on the bed..." He crawled on top of me, straddling my waist. "You would have been okay with it?"

I giggled, nodding my head, "I don't know why you'd want to. But, oh yes, it would have been more than okay."

"Bella, I have a question..." He trailed off a bit shyly. "Do you really like me?"

I felt like screaming _'well duh, you idiot!_ ' but that would have been rude, and I didn't want him to stop. "Of course, Edward. What's not to like?"

"A lot of things," he said in a sad little voice.

"I can't think of a single reason not to. But, why do you ask?" I pressed as I ran my hands over his spine.

"Well, I was flirting earlier and-"

"You were flirting with me?!" I shouted out a little too loudly in the darkness. I didn't mean to interrupt him, it just seemed like my mouth was working without me.

"Apparently not very well," he muttered sourly.

"I just thought you were being your normal charming self," I said with a little smile. _Edward Cullen was flirting with me._ I had to keep myself from doing a little dance.

"Ha, I've been called a lot of things, and charming isn't usually one of them," he said with a little laugh. He was sitting up now, still straddling my waist. I let my hands settle on his hips lightly.

"I've always thought you were charming."

"How could you though? From what it seems I was a blind jackass who probably didn't say three words to you. And, you know something? I have never put this much effort forward into flirting in my life. I don't think I've wanted anyone to like me so badly," he admitted. I could tell Edward blurted out more than he meant to. It was cute though and I liked knowing that I wasn't the only one that did that.

"You want me to like you?" I said with a happy little smile. I let my arms stretch over my head, letting them rest in that position.

"God, yes. When I first saw you I had to catch my breath. It felt like someone punched me in the face. I was just so blown away."

"I looked like a snow beast," I laughed, repeating the words I had thought earlier. "And, it's good to know the feeling people get when they see me. _Punched in the face_? I should wear a sign to warn people," I teased.

"You're a feisty one, aren't you?" He said, running his hands over my exposed midriff.

"Am not," I said stubbornly, making Edward laugh. "Okay, maybe a little bit. So, you really were flirting with me?" I asked, still not believing it.

I could practically see him roll his eyes in the dark. "I did that bad of a job? I almost kissed you like six times before I finally worked up the courage to. I need to work on my skills a little bit."

"Oh, so you were going to kiss me! I thought I was going crazy!" I said, putting my hand to my forehead. I felt like I had a fever I was so warm.

"Yes, in the car... after the teddy bear... a couple other times," he said softly.

"I wish you would have," I told him quietly as I brought my hands to his knees on either side of my hips. I let them move slowly up until I was sliding my hands up to his hips again.

"Me, too," he answered, leaning down slowly, my hands still on his hips. He lowered his mouth to mine and sweetly began to kiss me. "Now I will every chance I'll get if you let me."

I touched his cheek, feeling the little bit of stubble there. What was he saying? What did he want? I mean, I would take whatever I could get from him, but I had to know, just to keep myself from getting in too deep. _Like that was possible._ "What is every chance you get?" I asked, hoping that he would understand my meaning.

"Weekends, holidays, school breaks."

"Edward, but you live in Seattle now... Do you really want to drive all that way to see me?"

"No, I go to school in Seattle. I live in Forks. And, yes I would. I would be here anyway, well breaks and such," he explained. I felt a little deflated. He wanted me to be his... I couldn't think of a nice way to word it... _booty call_... back at home. I guess I should have figured.

"If that's what you want..." The sadness was practically dripping from my voice.

"But, Bella, there would always be phone calls and emails. I don't have class on Fridays, so we'd have the full weekend," he added quickly, rubbing his thumb across my cheek. "If that's what you want."

"Okay..." I said with a sigh.

"Bella, tell me what's the matter. You seem so sad right now?" Edward asked gently, shifting so that he was lying beside me.

"Well, It's just that honestly, I don't have that much experience... with guys or _sex_ , or dating really. I really like you. More than I should, and probably more than you'll ever like me. And, I don't know if-" I was cut off by his lips, which crashed passionately into mine.

"Bella, sweetheart, what do you think I want from you?" He asked as he pulled away. "I think you misunderstand me. I don't want a _fuck buddy_ ," he said the words with sarcastic disdain dripping from his lips, "I was thinking more of the lines of girlfriend. And, I don't think that is possible."

"What is possible?" I asked a little stupidly.

"That you like me more." I laughed at the absurdity of that statement. He had no idea and I wasn't going to inform him of my severe crush any time soon. He seemed a little confused at first but smiled, leaning his forehead against mine. "Is that a yes?"

I nodded my head, causing his smile to brighten considerably. He kissed my nose, lips, cheeks, and chin so that he let his lips linger at every spot. I moaned softly when he kissed my throat, my hand tangling with his hair. "That feels good..." I breathed out.

He placed his hand on the other side of my neck, his large palm covering it completely. He gently turned my head to the side and lowered his mouth to my skin. He kissed it, Edward's hot breath flowing over my throat. I was on fire.

My hands went to his hips, going underneath his white shirt. His stomach was perfect. I dragged my nails across it, causing him to shiver. I smiled at the reaction, wanting to see if I could get it again. The next time I went further up his shirt, almost to his pecs. I repeated the action but this time earning a drawn out moan. He leaned up suddenly and crossed his arms in front of his chest. It took me a second to figure out what he was doing. He peeled off his shirt and tossed it to the side.

I had an almost irresistible urge to lean up and lick him like an ice cream cone. I wasn't sure how that would go over though. I didn't know where to touch. I knew I wanted to kiss him everywhere though. I sat up before he could come back down, wrapping my arms around his waist to keep from falling backward. I leaned my face against his chest, breathing in his scent in deeply. I kissed his chest several times, his arms wrapping around me as he buried his face in my hair.

I finally gave in to my urge and licked him once. Much to my surprise, he moaned into my hair as his breathing got a little heavier. "God, Bella, do you know what you're doing to me?"

"Tell me..." I said, the unusual confidence still hanging around.

"It makes me want to lick you," he whispered into my ear, causing a heavy blush to come across my cheeks. No one had ever said anything so... _sexual_ to me before. I whimpered, leaning my body against him for support.

He brought his hand to my chin again, lifting it up so I could look up at him. He kissed me lightly, looking a little sad around the edges. "I'm sorry, I'm going to fast again."

I shook my head, biting my lip. "Edward, if you make me feel uncomfortable I will let you know."

"Will you?" He mused, playing with a strand of my hair. "I don't think I could live with myself if I hurt you."

"You won't," I smiled at his sweetness. I craned my neck so that I touch my lips to his again. He was so sweet and gentle. He laid me back carefully, still on top of me.

I had never been kissed the way he kissed me as he laid on top of me. Well, obviously. He was my first kiss. But unlike earlier, it was calm, gentle, and sweet. There was no need to rush. I had to tell myself to remain calm as my fingers twisted into his perfect bronze hair.

"You are an amazing kisser," he informed me after he caught his breath. "I can't get enough of you."

I blushed brightly, "you're just saying that."

"You turn me on so much, Bella."

"I'm not sure how," I breathed.

"What do I have to do to show you that I want you?" Edward asked with a heavy sigh. I could tell he was quickly becoming frustrated with me. "Love, let me show you something..." He trailed off, taking my hand. As he placed it on the front of his pants I let out a gasp. He was solid as a rock and bigger than I realized. I felt him when he was rubbing against me earlier, but touching him like this was totally different. "I am that way because of you."

"Wow..." I stated in an airy tone. Without my permission, my fingers wrapped around him through the thin fabric. He groaned softly, instantly becoming a little harder in my hand. He lowered his mouth to my neck and began to kiss it, almost like he was trying to keep it busy. I continued to stroke him, becoming rougher as his mouth became more demanding. I would probably have a hickey in the morning. That was more than fine with me.

Edward's hand slipped between us and slid over my breast. He squeezed it gently, massaging it through my shirt. I instantly responded to his touch, my nipples becoming hard.

For some reason I couldn't understand, he pulled my hand away from his pants. I was about to ask what he was doing when he slid down my body. After nuzzling my breast for a moment he wrapped his lips around my peddle like nipple through my shirt. I moaned, bringing my hand to the back of his head. I had never felt something so good as his warm mouth soaked my shirt. He pinched, pulled, sucked, and kissed with his amazing mouth.

"Oh, Edward..." I moaned, my back arching slightly.

It took me a moment to realize what his hand was doing. The gently cupped the warmth between my legs through the thin fabric of my shorts. My hips bucked into his hand, the grip on the back of his head becoming tighter.

"Bella, tell me what you want," he said, his voice husky in a way I had never heard before. It was beyond sexy and I felt myself become wetter than I already was just listening to him.

" _More,_ " I pleaded, not knowing what he could give me. I would take anything though just to have him touching me this way.

He slowly lifted my shirt and lowered his mouth to my exposed breast. But, instead of kissing it he ran the tip of his nose over my nipples, letting his lips leave feather light kisses around the edges. I could feel the stubble on his chin scratching me in the most sensual way. Making sure to give it equal attention he moved to the other breast, his hand still cupping me. "Is this what you want?" Edward asked, his voice pure velvet.

I pulled him up so our mouths could meet, my lips fierce against his. Once again I found his stiffness, waiting for me. I wrapped my fingers around it eagerly as our tongues dueled for dominance. His hand moved in time with mine, pressing his fingers against the soaking need that I had. I pressed my hips forward, wanting to feel _more_.

Edward seemed to understand what I wanted. His perfect hand slid down my shorts and slid one of his long fingers along my wetness. I let out a loud hiss of surprise, jumping a little bit.

He began to pull away, "Bella, did I hurt you?"

"No," I panted. "And, if you stop I _will_ punch you in the face."

As he chuckled at my choice of words his hand returned to its position. "Just because you made me feel that way doesn't mean I want you to actually do it."

"Then you better not stop," I said, looking up at him. The smile that made me attracted to him in the first place made an appearance. Edward began to kiss the corners of my mouth as he slid a finger across my tender flesh. I was so sensitive already and he had just started.

"Is this okay?" He asked, stroking gently.

"It's wonderful," my voice was just a whisper.

When I had done it at home, alone, it never felt like what he was doing. It was ten times better. His hands were larger, more firm. I knew what to touch, and how to touch, but he didn't. Yet he still seemed to bring stars into my vision. It was like he was meant to be touching me.

I had to grab something, hold on to _something,_ or I'd lose it too quickly. I didn't want him to stop, ever. I wasn't sure if it would ever happen again and I had to draw it out. So, my hand snatched the first thing it found, which just happened to be him. Edward moaned against my breast, taking in a deep breath. With my fingers securely wrapped around him, I slowly began to match his speed. I wondered briefly if the fabric between us was making it better or worse. I couldn't help but think that skin to skin would be better.

"Edward?"

"Yes, love?" He asked in a soft voice, almost airy. His head was leaning against my chest, breathing heavily against it as we played with each other. It was more erotic than I could have imagined.

"Take off your pants..." I said, trailing off hopefully. His head snapped up, looking at me for a long moment. "I want to touch you like you're touching me and it's kind of hard to do with your pants on," I explained, a heavy blush coming over my cheeks.

"Bella, you don't have to do that. I just want to make you happy."

"It'll make me happy if you let me. Please?" I quietly begged. He actually seemed to be thinking about it for a minute. "I'll show you mine if you show me yours," I teased.

He laughed a little bit, placing a little kiss on my stomach. "I just don't want to make you uncomfortable."

I huffed, feeling a bit frustrated. I knew what I wanted, and I thought he could tell. I lifted my hips and tugged my shorts and underwear down quickly. I heard Edwards sharp intake of breath. I wasn't sure how to take it, but then his fingers, which was still resting in between my legs, stroked me, flicking across the sensitive bud there. I moaned softly, arching my back.

"Edward, take off your pants. I want to touch you. Please?" I asked again. He groaned at the words, his eyes becoming a little glazed over. I lifted one of my hands to his side, tugging his sleep pants a little. He finally gave in, pulling them off. He wasn't wearing anything underneath. I sucked in a deep breath, biting my bottom lip.

"What?" He asked, coming to sit on his knees beside me.

"I didn't realize you were going to be so beautiful."

He laughed, "stop trying to stroke my ego. You already have my pants off."

I decided to play with him a little bit. Just having the thought in my head made me a little dizzy. I knew part of it was the painkillers from earlier but I didn't care. I was really enjoying it. I wrapped my fingers around him, unable to circle him completely.

"Who said anything about stroking your ego?"

He moaned louder than I thought possible. Edward leaned forward, capturing my lips in an almost desperate kiss. With his hands on either side of my face, the kiss became even more intense. I could tell that the mood had suddenly shifted but in a good way. It wasn't playful anymore, but something more. As he pulled away he whispered, "stop."

He took my hand from around him and brought it to his lips. Kissing my palm, he moved so that he was almost on top of me. I felt his hardness press against my stomach and I wondered how he would be able to fit inside of me. "Does it not feel good?" I asked.

"It feels amazing. But, if you keep doing that, I'm going to make a mess on your beautiful chest. And I'm pretty sure you wouldn't like that."

I lowered my hand to him again, the other going to his cheek. He looked into my eyes, his gaze intense. My fingertips slipped into his hair, tugging him to my mouth. Before our lips crashed together, I whispered, "touch me."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

When I woke up the second time it was a much more reasonable hour. The sun was out, shining brightly in my eyes. My head was on Edward's bare chest. It took me a moment to remember what happened during the night. We hadn't gone all the way, but our touches were anything but innocent. I remembered deciding that he had the hands of a god. _My_ god. I didn't think that he was awake yet, his breathing steady, so I decided to give his stomach one last kiss, just in case he didn't want me to do it again.

I pressed my lips against the hard muscles of his abs, dragging my nose against it. His hand went into my hair, stroking it gently. "Good morning, love."

I looked up at him, greeted by a smiling face. I returned his easy smile slowly, scooting up his body. With his hand still in my hair, pulling me closer to him, we kissed. His other hand went to the back of my bare thigh, running over my bottom and underneath his shirt that I was wearing. He had playful slipped it on me while we were getting dressed again, saying that it looked better on me. The maroon shirt could have been a nightgown on me. It went just to my knees. And, the best part was that it smelled just like him. Spicy and sweet. I never wanted to take it off.

"Hi..." I breathed. I felt a little stupid because I didn't know what to say, especially with his fingers massaging my bottom.

"You're even more beautiful in the morning light," he whispered as he nuzzled my neck.

"Are you sure that no one has called you charming before?" I asked, tugging at the ends of his hair.

"Does my mother count?"

I scrunched up my nose, closing one eye as I thought.

"Um, nope."

He laughed, touching my cheek, "you're too much, Ms. Isabella."

"You're one to talk, Dr. Cullen," I retorted.

"Oh, speaking of which... Let me look at your foot," he said before he carefully shifted me to my back. Lifting the covers he crawled underneath. "Hm..." He mumbled thoughtfully as his fingers grazed my ankle.

"Look any better?"

"It's really bruised. You'll probably be limping for a couple days. Bella, I have to tell you something..." he trailed off, still completely underneath the covers.

"What is it?" I asked, feeling my body tense up a little bit automatically.

"I have the best view from here," he teased as his hands went up the insides of my thighs. I laughed, blushing at his words. I lifted the blanket and he grinned up at me, a wicked little look in his eyes.

"What are you up to down there?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

He kissed one of my knees, his eyes never leaving mine. "Breakfast..."

Edward had for sure become more comfortable since the start of our evening together. He was becoming downright playful, and I loved it. I loved his confidence. He slowly nipped and kissed upwards. I was shaking by the time he was reached the apex of my thigh. His tongue dragged along me, causing me to jump. My hands went into his hair as my head rested back into the pillow.

" _Bella_ ," he growled between my legs. "You taste unbelievably good."

There was a loud knock on the door.

"Hey, Bella! Are you awake?" Alice yelled.

Both Edward and I groaned at the same time. I heard him mumble " _the worst timing ever_ " under his breath.

"Yeah, I'm up. I'll be out in a few minutes," I called back, my hands still in his hair.

"Do you need help?" She asked and I could tell that her hand was on the doorknob.

"NO!" I said a bit too loudly. "No, I'm fine. I'm just going to get changed. I'll be down in a second."

"Alright, if you're sure," she said before walking away, her footsteps echoing down the hall as she went.

Edward shifted a little bit so that he was laying between my legs, his arms crossed over my stomach with his head resting on it. "How can you stand her timing?"

"Right now? Not very well," I said with a sigh. "Has she always been like this?"

"Always," he muttered sourly. Edward lowered his mouth to my belly button, kissing it lightly. "We better get dressed. If we don't she's going to come tear down the door." I pouted a little bit but nodded. I wasn't ready to get dressed, or for him to stop. At all. Like his promise of the night before, he whispered, "later."

About ten minutes later I was dressed in jeans and Edward's tee shirt still. I honestly didn't want to part with it. And when he told me that he liked how it looked on me I decided to keep it on, just slipping on a bra. I could just say I borrowed it because I wanted something comfortable to wear. _That was believable._ With my arms wrapped securely around Edward's neck as he carried me down the stairs.

When we reached the kitchen no one was there. Not that I minded. I had no idea what Edward wanted to tell his siblings and I wasn't going to push his boundaries with public displays of affection. Carefully he sat me on a stool. He stood behind me, his arms wrapped around my waist and his mouth temptingly close to my ear. His breath blew over it. It was making it hard for me to think.

"What do you want for breakfast?" I asked, my words shaky. I don't know why I spouted it out, but I felt like I needed to say something.

" _You_..." he purred.

"I'm not sure that's on the menu," I said, a heavy blush coming across my cheeks. "For right now anyway."

"Too bad. The sample I had earlier was delicious and I can't wait to get another," he said right before he kissed my ear. I shuddered, my breathing completely stopping. He slowly dislodged himself from me, a cocky smile over his lips. "Cereal?"

"You're teasing me," I pouted a little bit. "That's not very nice."

"Just a little bit, but I promise to behave now," he said with a little smile, looking a little shy all of a sudden. Edward pulled a box of Cheerios from the cabinet along with two bowls.

We sat beside each other in a comfortable silence after that. We were less than an inch away from each other. I could feel the electricity flowing between us. It felt like the hair on my arms was standing up on end.

Our silence was broken when Alice came in with Jasper in tow. I wondered briefly when he had gotten there. It was still pretty early. He looked between us and smiled brightly.

"Finally!"

"What?" Alice asked, confusion playing over her pixie-like features.

Jasper rolled his eyes like it was obvious. The blush was already crawling up my cheeks. I at least expected Alice to ask about my clothing before they assumed I was sleeping with her brother, or well, fooling around with him. I didn't count on Jasper. He always seemed to notice those kinds of things.

"They're together now. Like a couple. I mean, Bella has liked him since last year and now finally he can stop moping about that bitch Tanya! You've been trying for two months to get them in the same damn room. You were right. I think they're a good match, too and-"

Edward's head snapped up from his bowl of cereal, his expression growing angry. Alice frowned and Jasper, who had been previously smiling, lost all color in his face. I had never seen a look so hard before, but the stare that Edward was giving Jasper literally sent him backing out of the room.

"Excuse me," he muttered to me angrily before going after Jasper. I was a little worried that there was about to be a fight and I wasn't sure of the reasons.

"Who's Tanya?" I asked Alice. I had never heard the name before and I started to worry. It was obvious that it was an ex of some sort.

"I don't think it's my place to explain... _her_. You'll have to talk to Edward about that... if you're really together," she said the last part smiling. "Are you?"

"Yeah..." I said shyly, looking down at my cereal. She squeaked loudly.

"I knew you two would go well together!" She said, dancing her in her spot.

"Well, if you knew that then why did you keep interrupting?" I said, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Interrupting what?" She asked, completely confused. Then it dawned on her. "Oh, my goodness! Isabella Marie Swan, what did you do to my brother?"

"I didn't do anything! He started it!" I defended myself. I knew she wasn't really accusing me of anything, but those words automatically came from my lips.

"Oh, what did he start?" She asked, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Mary Alice, it's your brother!" I tutted, rolling my eyes. There was no way I was going to give her details, especially in the middle of the kitchen.

"Yea, so? Come on... tell me... please?" She begged, dragging out every word. Then she brought out that famous pout. It wasn't fair, but I was digging my heels in.

I opened my mouth to tell her to bugger off when Jasper came into the room. He gently grabbed his girlfriend's arm.

"Hey. Let's go shopping, Ally."

"But..." She started but Jasper gave her a look. Her mouth formed a little O and she nodded. "Hey, we're going to run to the store. Need anything, Bells?"

I looked between them, confused. "No, I'm fine.

"Call me if you need anything," she said with a heavy look on her face. She was deathly serious, something unusual for her.

I pushed my cereal away, not hungry anymore. I ran my fingers through my hair, wondering what was happening. I was obviously missing out on something, and something fairly big by the way the Edward ran out of the room after Jasper. He looked like he was about to punch someone.

I wasn't alone with my thoughts for long. Edward came into the room, looking totally frustrated. I looked up at him and he smiled slightly, but I could see a sadness. "Bella, we should probably talk."

 **If you liked it please fave, alert, and review to let me know if you enjoyed.**

 **Follow me at twitter at kinda_randompic and facebook at Jeska Elizabeth! Come say hi!**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Part Three: In the Morning**

"What's wrong?" I asked, my eyes wide. It scared me to see him like that. I never wanted to see him like _that_. I would do anything to make him smile again like he was just a few minutes before.

Edward shook his head and without another word he picked me up in his strong arms, surprising me. "Don't worry. I just need to talk to you about some things. I didn't want to do this now, but seeing as it will come up I'd rather you know from me before you hear it from crude Emmett or big mouthed Jasper. I don't want you to think I'm keeping anything from you either," he told me finally as he carried me up the stairs. "It's kind of important. I guess, anyway."

"Nothing can be that bad," I reassured him, stroking his cheek gently. "Don't worry."

Edward leaned his face into my hand, smiling silently. "But, some stupid _things_ can control your life for years and apparently make you blind to everything else," he said the very last part angrily.

I didn't know how to respond to that, so I stayed silent until we got to his room. He placed me gently on the couch and sat on his knees in front of me. He rubbed my knees gently, looking down at the carpet. It looked like he didn't know where to start, nor that he wanted to. So I decided to open the line of questioning. I had a few of them floating through my head. I wanted to know why he was suddenly acting so strangely.

"Edward? Who's Tanya?"

He laughed without humor, looking up at the ceiling. It caused his neck to strain, the muscles and tendons standing out. "That's a bigger question than you know. I'm not sure I ever really knew her."

"Did she hurt you? Because, if she did, I'll-"

Edward leaned forward, wrapping his fingers into my hair, and kissed me deeply. He surprised me for the second time in only a few minutes. I kissed him back, my hands on the couch just trying to keep myself from falling over. His kisses were rather intense.

"You're sweet. But, you don't have to do or say that," he said as he pulled away.

"I don't want you to be in pain," I said with a slight pout, my eyes looking into his. They were a deep dark green, several emotions dancing in them. I could see frustration and sadness in them. I wanted to clear those emotions away. They were too beautiful for that. Then, something else sprung into them. _Hope._

"I don't think I will be any more," he blushed a little as he looked down at the carpet again. It was cute to see him shy like that. "I have to tell you that last night was the first night in a long time that I haven't felt... _angry_."

"What did she do to you?" I asked, my eyebrows knitting together at his cryptic answers.

He picked at invisible fuzz on the carpet. I could tell he was thinking over what to tell me very carefully. I gave him his time. He needed to sort it all out for himself. No matter how much I wanted to rush him, I would give him the time he needed. If I pushed I probably wouldn't get the answers I needed, or rather, wanted.

"Alright, well... You know how we lived in Alaska before we moved here?" Edward asked, still picking at the carpet. It looked like it had been vacuumed recently and it was perfect. Yet, he still found something interest and worth picking at.

"Yeah, like five years ago? It makes so much sense that you people don't notice the cold," I muttered the last part under my breath. It was a trait I was a little jealous of, honestly.

He smiled slightly at the comment, but sighed, his face changing as he continued. "I was fourteen. I had already been 'dating' Tanya for a year. Well, as much as you can date at thirteen," he smiled slightly again, almost wistfully. "I was pretty well broken hearted about it but she convinced me that we could have a long distance relationship. Our parents were friends, so they did visit. Plus, online and phone calls..."

"How did that work out?" I asked, wanting to give him the questions he needed to continue. I could tell he wanted to talk about this with me but didn't know how. He just didn't know where to go. He needed the extra encouragement.

"Good, surprisingly. It got even better, I thought at least, once we got our driver's licenses. The visits increased. Me to her, her to me, or just meeting in the middle. But, Tanya always pushed me for more."

"What do you mean, 'push' you?"

"To be honest, I'm not normally so comfortable with the physical part or relationships." _Yeah, right_ , I thought automatically. After the night before and the morning, it was hard to believe. But, then he blushed and every sarcastic thought I had been thinking left my mind. He was telling me the truth. He was exposing himself to me.

"If you didn't feel comfortable with what we did last night then we-" I started but he cut me off quickly.

"No! No, Bella..." He sighed. "I honestly have never been so attracted to someone before, even Tanya. I mean, I was attracted to her, but this just feels different."

I looked away, blushing. "So, what happened to Tanya?" I asked gently. I knew what he meant about attraction and it made me flush red to think he felt the same way about me, even remotely.

"Earlier this summer I asked her to marry me," he whispered.

"Oh," I muttered, startled. "Did she say no?"

"No."

"She said yes?" I asked, confused.

"Right off. Well, as I said before I have always been uncomfortable with... that sort of thing. Up until that point I had put off having sex with her. I always wanted to wait until marriage, which honestly pissed her off. But we were both so young. That was the only thing we ever really fought about. I just had this stupid image in my head of the white dress and making love for the first time. We had done pretty much everything else anyway though. After she accepted, we kissed, of course, and _kissed_... Then she told me that she wanted us to make love."

"What did you say?"

"I said no, at first anyway. Then she told me how we were going to be married anyway and a piece of paper didn't matter in the end. We loved each other, or at least I thought we did. So, I just gave in. I mean, I loved her so much. I honestly didn't think of anything else. I wanted to make her happy and I didn't want to fight that night. Obviously, if I had seen the world around me I would have seen what I was missing," he smiled at me slightly massaging my good foot.

"So, what happened?"

"We had sex. I would have called it making love at the time. Not anymore. Though, honestly, I enjoyed it. After all, I am a man. But, I started to realize something was off then."

"What do you mean?" I asked, getting wrapped up in his little story.

"I expected her to be uncomfortable or nervous, the first time. I mean, we had been together since we were thirteen! We were both virgins. But, she wasn't," he blushed. It almost seemed like he felt guilty for thinking that way. "And there wasn't any… blood, or anything."

I flushed slightly myself. "Well, you know there are things that can happen to a girl that would, um..." I stopped, not sure how to go on. "Or she could have done something… _alone_."

"That's what she said, too. I believed her. I mean, I don't anymore, but at the time I did. But, anyway, we were going to go to UW together. We were going to get an apartment together. We made all these plans. Just one more summer, and we'd be together for the rest of our lives. Or, so I thought."

"I guess it didn't work out that way," I replied quietly.

He chuckled without humor again, "yeah, you could say that. Well, Tanya worked during the summer, and I did this camp counselor thing, so we didn't have a lot of time together during the summer. But, every time we talked it was about weddings and our future. I thought everything was fantastic. Well, it was a couple weeks before school started and the camp was over so I decided to visit Tanya, maybe help her pack. I just wanted to surprise her. I went up there on a Sunday and went straight to her sister's place, where she lived. She never worked Sundays, so I figured she was home. She didn't answer the door so I called her phone. No answer, but I could hear it ring on the other side of the door. I knocked again. No answer again. I started to freak. She took her phone everywhere."

"This isn't going to end well..." I muttered to myself. "Please tell me you found her dead," I said, already knowing that wasn't the way it probably happened.

He laughed, "no, that crazy bitch is still very much alive."

"Did you find her with another man then?" I went to the option I hoped it wasn't.

"Yeah... I found her on her knees, bare ass naked getting drilled by her... brother-in-law," he said quickly with disgust.

"Oh, no!" I gasped. "Poor you! And, her sister! How could she do that to both of you?" I demanded. I was furious at this stupid girl I had never met before. I hated her for what she did to him. She commanded his heart for a long time and she stomped on it like it was nothing. And, what kind of cheap tramp cheats on her boyfriend with her sister's husband?

"She was filming it," he whispered.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"Her sister. She was filming it," he said a bit louder.

"Oh, that's _messed_ up!" I said with disgust in my own voice now.

"No, messed up is when Tanya asked me to join them while still getting it from behind. Did not even slow down."

"Why aren't you into guys now?" I asked sarcastically. "How do you trust a woman after that?"

He laughed, laying his head on my knees. " I was wondering that myself. But, then I met you. You are the first girl I've noticed in a long time."

"So, your choices are me or gay? That's nice," I stated dryly.

"No! Silly girl! Bella, I see you and I want to kiss you. I want to know every thought in your head. I-" He stopped suddenly looking up at me ruefully. "I want to finish breakfast."

I flushed wildly, feeling myself tingle at the very thought. But, I had to get control of myself. I cleared my throat, looking down at my lap. I couldn't look into his deep green eyes a second longer without jumping him.

"Why me though?"

"I... I-I can't explain it. You make me _comfortable._ I relax around you. I don't relax. I mean... _ever_. Even I realize that I'm kind of an anal jerkwad at times. But, as soon as I was alone with you I just... _melted._ I don't know any other way to describe it," Edward said softly, lifting my chin with his finger.

"I was the complete opposite. I was so nervous. I had this massive crush on you and there I was, sitting right next to you, trying not to stare too much," I told him honestly.

"What about now?" He asked from under his eyelashes.

I leaned forward and captured his lips, kissing him firmly. He lifted up some, going between my legs. His fingers wound into my hair, pulling me closer. I pulled away slightly and whispered with a small smile, "I'm still nervous."

"Could have fooled me," he muttered before attacking my mouth again. I moaned, scooting to the edge of the sofa. His hands wrapped around me, pulling me flush so my very tingly arousal was pressed against his stomach.

"It's just that you make me feel confident," I told him softly.

His lips smashed into mine again, his large hand dragging down my back. He gripped my bottom firmly, giving it a little squeeze. I groaned softly into his mouth. Edward took the opportunity to lick my upper lip, sucking it into his mouth gently. I was so into it that when I heard the loud knock it caught me off guard.

"Hey, guys! Everything alright in there?" Alice asked from behind the bedroom door.

Edward sighed heavily as he pulled away.

"Yeah, sis. What do you need?"

Alice poked her head in, looking between us, "awkwardness all done?"

"I suppose so," he looked up at me questioningly as if he was checking to make sure it was true.

"It is," I smiled, touching his stubble covered cheek.

"Aw, you guys are so cute!" My best friend giggled.

"Alice..." Edward trailed off in a warning tone.

I could see the anal thing that he was talking about earlier but I could also tell how much his siblings and friends liked to provoke him.

She clicked her tongue and rolled her eyes dramatically. She set her sights on me again. "Anyway, I was thinking you should stay here until Monday morning, you know, to have my dad around to keep an eye on your foot."

"I think it's a good idea but I don't know if my dad will go for it," I said with a sigh, leaning back against the couch.

"Um, I already called him and explained what happened. He said yes," Alice said, trying to act bashful. She was very unsuccessful. She knew that, like with most people, she had Charlie wrapped around her little finger.

"Alice!" Edward exclaimed, looking rather embarrassed. I wasn't sure what for. This was classic Alice behavior and she did it all the time. "You can't make decisions for people!"

"Do you not want her to stay the rest of the weekend?" She asked, placing both of her hands on her slender hips as she cocked one of them to the side. She knew exactly where to aim to fluster him completely. It was almost funny to see. She was too good at it. But, she did it to everyone.

"Of course, I do! It's just... " He trailed off. "I think- ugh!" He groaned in frustration, finally turning his attention back to me. "So, would you like to stay in my room again?" He asked with a charming smile, trying very hard now to ignore his sister.

I bit my lip, blushing as I nodded my response. His smile grew wider. Alice decided that it was time to not only to annoy Edward but make me blush as well.

"Okay, well just keep the noises down to a minimum. I am in the room underneath you and I have to get my beauty rest. Oh, and if you're going to be doing any of that you need to pick up some condoms unless you keep them somewhere other than your nightstand, or sock drawer, or bathroom..." Alice called as she danced towards the door. She smiled playfully over her shoulder for a moment to see Edward reaction. She got exactly what she wanted, I could tell. His face turned bright red and he growled.

"What the hell, Alice!? Do I need to kill Jasper?" Edward asked, pinching the bridge of his nose with his slender fingertips. I was surprised that he wasn't mad that she was in his room, in his stuff, but rather that one of his best friend's was banging her. Not that it was a huge secret or anything. If he didn't know it he was blind. I mean, after witnessing what they did in public the night before it was easy to guess what they did in private.

"Would you rather us not use protection?" She said saucily.

"Get out of my room!" Edward demanded, pointing towards the door. She grinned wickedly and pranced out, shutting the door behind her. "Oh, my god," he sighed, putting his hand on his forehead, rubbing it hard.

"So, awkwardness not done yet," I giggled.

"I guess not," he groaned, laying his face against my knees again. "I'm sorry," Edward mumbled.

"I'm used to her," I told him honestly with a shrug.

"Doesn't make it right," he muttered sourly.

He took in a deep breath, blowing it out slowly. I took the lull in our quiet conversation to study him. He was so beautiful. Edward ran his fingers through his wild hair before looking up at me slowly, his eyes growing curious.

"Edward..." I breathed, not really sure what I was going to say next.

I grabbed his face in my hands and kissed him forcefully. He moaned into my mouth, his arms going tight against my waist. Our tongues battled again each other while our hands explored. Finally, Edward lifted up and off the floor, pushing me back onto the couch as he laid down on top of me. All the while he was being careful of my foot.

My legs wrapped around his waist automatically, pushing his hips against mine. I could feel him stiff against the center of my jeans. He moaned again softly at the contact, moving his hips against me at a slow and steady rhythm.

Our kissing became more and more intense, as did our fondling and grinding. His hand slid under my shirt and Edward began to massage my breast through my thin bra. I moaned loudly, pulling my head back so I could gasp in some much needed air. Panting, I said, " I never want to push you, but you should pick up some condoms. Just in case."

"Just in case," he agreed with a small nod and lowered his mouth to my neck. He nipped and sucked gently, teasing me.

There was a loud pounding on the door and Edward growled against my skin, ticking me in the process. It was hard not to giggle, even though I was annoyed, too.

"What?!"

"Wanna watch a movie?" Emmett asked innocently like he didn't know what was going on in the room. He and Rosalie were the worst of them all. If there was a couple of teenagers behind a closed door, he of all people should have known what was going on.

Edward laid his head against my shoulder, breathing deeply. "If we don't leave this room soon I'm going to take you right now," he whispered into my ear.

I whimpered, biting my bottom lip.

"So, no movie?"

He chuckled, "come on. Let's go watch a movie and afterward we can go to your house and pick up some more clothes for later."

 **If you enjoyed please fave and alert and review to let me know what you enjoyed about their chapter together. I enjoyed writing the funny story about Tanya. I remembered last time y'all enjoyed it too lol so hopefully you do this time as well.**

 **Follow me kinda_randompic on twitter and Jeska Elizabeth on facebook! Come say hi!**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Part Four: At home, alone**

Though neither of us wanted to leave the comfort of his couch, we dragged ourselves out. Edward once again carried me down the stairs. I nuzzled my face into the side of his neck, breathing in his heavenly scent deeply. He sighed softly, kissing the top of my head gently. I felt a bit like a princess.

We sat on the couch together, all the couples cuddled up different positions around the room. Alice had flicked the lights off and since it was raining outside the room was an eerie gray, the rain splattering loudly against the massive windows.

"What are we watching?" I asked, snuggling closer to Edward.

"Scream!" Alice said brightly.

"Come on! It's not Halloween anymore," I sighed heavily.

"But, it's _Día De Los Muertos_!" Alice rolled her eyes at me as she danced toward the entertainment system.

I opened my mouth to protest but Edward stopped me quickly. "Just go with it. You know she'll get her way."

"Listen to him! He knows!" Alice chided.

"Besides," he whispered in my ear, "don't you want me to hold and kiss you when you get scared?" He purred against my flesh, causing me to shudder. I giggled, making him chuckle himself. We were smiling the entire time stupidly at each other.

" _Okay._.. What did you do with the prude we all know and love to annoy?" Emmett asked sarcastically.

Edward flipped him off, smirking as he wrapped an arm around my shoulder, my legs comfortably placed on his lap.

"Did you drug him?" Jasper teased me. "Cause if you did you've got to share."

"Shut up! Leave them alone!" Rose said, defending us.

"Thank you," I said gratefully.

"You're welcome, sweetie. Besides, if it keeps him this nice they should be together all the time," she told the boys with a slight smirk. I could tell she was just trying to get a rise out of Edward. It didn't work this time.

He smiled slightly, "I'll agree to that."

"Hey!" Alice said, clapping her hands together to get our attention. "Shut up! The movie is starting!"

I had seen Scream before, though it had been years. I laid in Edward's arms, watching intently. I remembered who the killers were, but that didn't mean I didn't jump at certain parts. I was starting to wonder why I had become so jumpy. Nothing that bad ever really happened to me. But, it was worth it. Every time I did Edward's arm would tighten around me and he would hush me gently.

The rain began to come down harder, slamming against the window with the force of the wind. It was almost black in the room by then. I was so into the movie, taking in deep breaths with my eyes wide as I watched.

Suddenly the front door slammed open, banging the wall hard just a crack of thunder shook the house. _Everyone_ screamed. I buried my face into Edward's neck, my arms wrapping around him tightly as I whimpered pathetically. Yes, I knew I looked sad. But, I didn't care. I felt Edward begin to shake with laughter.

"Hey, Dad... How was work?" He asked over the top of my head. I heard the rest of the group begin to laugh a little bit. That nervous, _I was just scared as hell,_ kind of laugh. I pulled back to see a soaking wet Carlisle, holding a broken umbrella.

"I think the consumption of drugs on Halloween increases tenfold," he muttered, tossing the black umbrella to the side on the foyer to deal with later. Next went his coat. Luckily, underneath he wasn't too wet.

"I have no doubt," Edward chuckled. He then lowered his lips to my ear and whispered, "you can let go now, love. It's okay."

"Oh!" I squeaked and let go quickly as I blushed a furious shade of red.

Carlisle slowly looked between us, finally settling on Edward and raised one of his perfect blond eyebrows. Edward shrugged and smiled. It was hard to miss the silent conversation that was going on between them. I looked down and blushed brighter.

"So, how is your foot feeling today?" Carlisle asked lightly.

"Still sore," I told him honestly.

"Not surprising. Let me take a look at it."

He knelt down on the floor in front of me and with delicate fingers he began to unwrap the bandage around it. I bit my lip, watching him as intently as I had watched the movie. Parts of my foot were purplish and a little swollen. Edward slipped his hand into mine, holding it sweetly.

"Wiggle your toes for me, Bella." I did as Carlisle asked, though it hurt a little bit. "Well, I think in a few days you'll be good as new. But, you do need to take some aspirin to bring down the swelling and put a little ice on there. That'll help with the soreness."

"Yes, sir."

"Edward," he started, looking at his son, "why don't you get her those things while I wrap her foot again."

"Actually," I said as soon as Edward stood. "We should probably head to my house before the weather gets any worse. Isn't it suppose to rain all day?"

"Oh, yeah... That's right," Alice giggled. "Dad, is it okay if she stays the rest of the weekend? You know how clumsy she is and if she's left all alone..."

"Of course! Bella is always welcome here," Carlisle smiled at me, putting the finishing touches on the wrap. "But, as soon as you get back, get some ice. Edward, go ahead and get her the aspirin."

"Sure thing," Edward smiled. As soon as he was out of sight Carlisle gave me a rueful grin.

"I knew it," he said in a soft whisper.

I didn't even try to feign innocence. "I'm sorry," I said in a low voice, embarrassed. "I won't stay if-"

"Please, Bella. Not only are you Alice's friend but you've practically become a part of our family. I love that you're here," he said, patting my knee. "It's good for him, too."

"So, if she's a part of the family, would that make it incest?" Emmett asked a little too loudly, breaking up the silence in the room.

I blushed, forgetting that there were people around us. Rosalie smacked Emmett hard on the back of ahead, the noise echoing throughout the room.

Carlisle chuckled, looking over his shoulder at Rose. "Thank you, dear."

"My pleasure," she said smugly, daring Emmett to say or do something again with her fierce expression.

Edward finally came back in, a bottle of water and two blue and red pills in his hand. He handed me the capsules then the bottle after opening the lid for me. I smiled slightly and threw the pills into my mouth, taking a deep drag of the clear liquid.

"Ready to go?" Edward asked, offering me his hand.

"I need to get my shoes," I told him as I stood slowly.

"Like I'm going to let you walk," he said, swiftly picking me up, once again bridal style.

"You two be careful. I'm heading to bed," Carlisle called over his shoulder, already making his way toward his bedroom.

There was a short lull in the rain thankfully as he carried me to his perfect silver Volvo. Carefully, he slipped me inside, even buckling my seatbelt for me. Through I think it was just an excuse to kiss me again. Not that I minded in the least.

The ride to my house was quiet, besides me giving him some directions here and there. I was surprised to see the cop cruiser in the driveway.

"My dad is home," I warned Edward as he put the car into park.

"Think he'll shoot me?" He teased with a small smile.

I rolled my eyes. "Come on. Let's get this over with."

He picked me up again, only setting me down to hobble inside. I was about to open the door when it popped open and I nearly ran into my father. He was in his full uniform, his face slightly red. It looked like he was in a huge rush.

"Work tonight?" I asked lamely, not knowing what else to say.

"Yeah," he muttered, looking Edward up and down.

"Dad, this is Alice's older brother, Edward. He offered to help me get some stuff and help me up the stairs." I said, the biggest, fakest, smile donning my face.

"Oh, that's nice of him but I-"

"You can throw out your back. Besides, don't you need to get to work?" I asked, knowing I was right on both accounts.

"I can-"

"Dad, you were just running out the door. We'll be fine," I assured him before he could argue anymore with me.

"Bella, I really don't mind."

"Neither do I," I smiled. "Have a good day at work for me, okay Charlie?"

He sighed heavily, giving up. "See you on Monday after work, then?"

"Sure, sure," I smiled again, not knowing how to end the weird dialogue.

"I guess your room is up those stairs?" Edward asked, trying to break up the awkward conversation between me and my father. I took the opportunity happily.

"Yep!"

He took a step forward in front of me and bent his knees. "Alright, girlie, wanna ride?"

"Um, not if it kills us both," I replied sarcastically.

He laughed, "I'll be fine. Hop on."

I heard Charlie muttering behind us as he walked out the door. I wasn't exactly sure what he said, but it sounded like _'I could carry girls around on my back too when I was a teenager...'_

Edward literally ran us up the stairs, causing me to squeal and laugh. I buried my face in his shoulder blades, holding on for dear life. He laughed loudly, a little breathlessly, once we reached the top. He spun me around once, eliciting one more loud laugh from me before heading into my room. He turned his back to the bed, plopping me down on top of it. I flopped back, my arms over my head and watched as he sat on the edge.

He turned, twisting his upper body some so he could face me. Gently he pushed my hair off of my face, leaning over me. "You are so lovely," he whispered.

I flushed which caused him to smile brightly. I couldn't help but give him an answering smile. He leaned a bit more forward, just about to kiss me when I put my fingers on his lips to stop him. He looked a little confused, his lips pouting. I pointed my eyes towards the window. When I finally heard the cruiser fire up I moved my fingers from his lips to the back of his neck, pulling him towards me.

"He might actually shoot you if he caught you doing this to me," I whispered as I captured his lips.

"I'm pretty sure you're doing this to me," he answered cockily between kisses.

I pushed him roughly off of me, making him flop back onto the bed. I leaned over and kisses his earlobe, sucking it for a moment and tugging it between my teeth. "You're right. But, you were the one on top of me."

I hopped up on my one good foot, much to his obvious disappointment. "You can be on top," he said in a seductive voice.

"Later," I giggled. "I need to get some stuff together first."

He sighed and straightened himself up on my bed, laying out on it. He put his hands above his head as he stretched his arms, just watching me for a moment. "Do you need any help?" He offered sincerely.

"No, that's okay. Unless you want to go through my underwear drawer," I teased. I wiggled my backside at him, not even looking.

"You're making it hard to be a gentleman," he told me in a husky voice.

I looked over my shoulder, batting my eyelashes, "I'll be good then."

I don't know what came over me. I felt so confident with him. I thought at first it was the pain medication that Carlisle had given me. But, it had more than enough time to wear off. It was all me. I enjoyed it.

I stuffed a couple pairs of jeans into a bag, along with a couple warm sweaters. I also put a nicer, well nicer for me anyway, nightgown in the bag. I carried the duffel bag over to my rocker, setting it down so I could grab a couple sets of underwear. I pulled out a couple things I was considering, only to hear Edward groan behind me.

"What?"

"The little blue and the green ones," he whispered, covering his eyes with his hand.

"What about them?" I asked, looking over the pieces of fabric.

"I would like to see them on you," Edward said as he blushed.

"Oh," I flushed myself and stuck them into the bag along with a couple pairs of white socks. I zipped it closed and hopped over to the bed. "Don't be embarrassed," I told him, touching his foot.

"I'm not embarrassed. Not really. I just... god, you're hot," he whimpered the last part. "And, the dirty thoughts I have in my head are probably just wrong and-"

"Edward?" I said his name softly, stopping him.

"Yes?"

"Guess what?" I smiled innocently.

"What?"

"We're all alone," I said, hobbling to the side of the bed.

"We are, aren't we?" He smiled ruefully, taking my hand.

"We're going to be alone for a while too..." I trailed off, running my hand over his stomach.

"Mm, is there anything you'd like to do?" He asked, running his fingers up my arm.

I nodded my head and crawled on the bed on my hands and knees. I made the short trip to Edward and lowered my lips to his. We kissed for a long time, slow and gentle as his fingers twisted into my hair. I placed my hand on his chest, feeling his heartbeat under my fingertips. It was just as fast as mine.

I slowly laid down beside him, never breaking our kiss. He held me in his arms, turning to his side. I brought my leg over his hip, pulling him closer to me in the process.

"I really like you, Bella," Edward whispered as he trailed kisses over my neck lightly. "Promise me you'll tell me if I ever make you uncomfortable," he said once again in worry.

I moved my hand over his back, running my fingers over the sliver of exposed flesh I found. "Only if you promise to do the same for me."

"I don't think you could make me feel uncomfortable," he whispered against my ear, lightly kissing the outer shell.

"So...If I did this..." I said quickly before dipping my hand under the waistband of his jeans, squeezing one of his ass cheeks. "You'd be comfortable?"

He laughed, wiggling his hips. "Do you like my butt or something?"

"I asked my question first," I said childishly, giving him another squeeze.

He decided to take matters into his own hands. Edward shoved his hand into the back of my jeans. They were even under my underwear, grabbing me tightly. I squeaked, bucking my hips towards his. He laughed a little bit. "How do you feel? Uncomfortable?"

"Nope," I said, popping the P.

"Neither am I," he said, his lips only an inch or so away from mine.

"Good to know," I whispered, sliding my hand up and out of his jeans. Sliding it under his shirt, I felt his muscles under my fingertips. They relaxed under my touch. I leaned forward and pressed my lips lightly to his, watching his reaction with half-lidded eyes.

His eyes kept locked on mine for a moment until the kiss deepened. I brought my other hand to his cheek, kissing him slowly. His lips were warm and soft and felt like heaven against me. But, I needed more.

I pushed him so that he was laying on his back and I straddled his waist, careful of my foot all the while. He watched, almost completely fascinated it seemed. I lifted my shirt up and tossed it to the side, sitting up only in my bra and jeans in front of him.

He took in a deep breath, his hands going to my hips. His fingertips tickled over my stomach as he traced his thumb over my belly button. I bit my lip, knowing I was probably red all over. I slid my hands over my stomach, touching his hands for the briefest moment, then moving my hands to my back. I popped the hook on my bra, sliding the fabric off my arms.

Edward's eyes went wide and I felt him stiffen against my thighs. I took both of his hands and slid them up my stomach, using them to cover my breasts. My nipples hardened against his palm.

He massaged them for a moment, taking in a deep breath as he felt the weight in his hands. All of a sudden I was on my back and Edward was on top of me, kissing me wildly. I moaned loudly in his mouth, grabbing his face with both of my hands so I could kiss him back just as fiercely. I felt one of his hands slip in between us and pop the button of my jeans. I moved my hands from his face to my hips, wiggling my hips trying to pull them off.

I kicked them off a little too hard and I hissed in pain. Edward pulled back, sharply. "Oh! Your ankle! I'm so sorry," he muttered, looking completely embarrassed.

"It's fine," I said, panting.

He hopped off the bed. "I probably should get you some ice or something. Since we're going to be here a while," and with that he was gone, looking completely flustered.

"Dammit," I muttered to myself. I felt embarrassed and sad. I had pushed him too far already. I leaned over the edge of the bed and picked up my bra. I looked at it and decided to go ahead and change my underwear and clothes since I was here. I stood and limped over to my dresser. I rummaged through and pulled out a pair of gray ones with a matching bra. I set them on top of the dresser so I could shimmy out of my now soaking wet underwear.

"Oh god," I heard Edward groan. I turned sharply, my arms automatically going to cover myself. His eyes were wide and his mouth was hanging open.

"I'm sorry. I was just getting changed. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable," I blushed, quickly grabbing my underwear. "I should have gone into the bathroom to do this. I didn't think..."

He rushed over to me, surprising me as he tossed the bag of ice on the bed, his arms going around me. Edward pressed my naked body close to him, kissing me deeply. I moaned loudly, loving how his cold hands were roaming my back.

His hot mouth went to my neck, licking and sucking it wildly. His warm breath was sending shivers down my spine. I leaned my head back, pressing my hips closer to him. "Oh, Edward!"

He picked me up and set me on the dresser, my legs dangling over the edge. His face was just level with my breasts. "Are you okay?" He panted, his face merely inches away from my ache chest. When his breath hit my nipples I thought I was going to lose it.

"Yes... Edward, _please_..." I pleaded, spreading my legs so he could stand between them.

Edward's mouth hungrily attacked my breasts, kissing, licking, and sucking them in turn. He brought one of my swollen nipples into his mouth, rolling his soft tongue against it. I cried out, wrapping my arms around his head to keep his in place. He sucked as much of my skin as he could into his mouth, palming my other breast.

He switched to my left breast, giving it the same treatment. But, instead of massaging the other, his right hand trailed down my stomach and between my legs. I cried out, arching my hips into his hand as he palmed the moist flesh there. He groaned loudly, tugging my nipple between his teeth. When I didn't protest he continued, massaging his fingers against me.

Edward pulled his face away, resting it on my chest to catch his breath as his hand continued to explore me. His fingers dipped into my wetness and I nearly cried with how amazing it felt. It was even better than the night before. Maybe it was because I knew that it wasn't going to end anytime soon. That he wanted me as badly as I wanted him. Maybe it was just the fact that I wasn't stoned anymore.

His long thin fingers plunged inside of me, his thumb brushing against my sensitive flesh. Our moans matched, and I heard him whisper against my skin, " _so soft..."_

I tugged on his hair, making him look up at me. His beautiful green eyes were shimmering at me. Soft breaths were flowing from his full lips. I leaned down and kissed him soundly, grinding my hips against his hand.

I was getting so close. The combination of his hand and mouth were driving me crazy. I pulled back, sucking in much-needed air. "Edward, there... right there... "

"Look at me, Bella. Please. I want to see your beautiful face," he whispered, his fingers going faster and faster inside of me.

I looked down at him and felt myself tighten around him. My mouth opened in a strangled cry, my eyes going wide. His skin was flushed, like mine, his mouth open as well as he watched me. He had a look of pure desire on his face. I couldn't take it anymore. I threw my head back, my hips slamming into the palm of his hand as I felt my body quake.

I could feel every hair on my body rise as the electricity flowed through me. _So much better than the night before_. I could feel the cool breeze against my breasts, teasing my nipples further. I could feel every inch of his body that touched me, lighting me on fire. I could feel _everything._

As he leaned forward he rolled his tongue over my neck. I cried out loudly, jerking my hips into his hand. I put both my hands on flat on the dresser, just trying not to fall off.

He kissed a trail down my stomach, lightly kissing my belly button before making his way back up. His hands went to my hips, squeezing them gently. I was nothing but a pile of goo at that point.

His arms slid around my waist to pull me down, but not to the floor. My legs wrapped around him, as did my arms. I buried my face in his neck, spreading little kisses all over it.

"That feels amazing," he breathed.

"Let me show you how _amazing_ you made me feel," I purred against his neck.

He shook his head as he set me down in the center of the bed. "No, not yet. I'm not done with you yet."

"Edward," I complained with a sigh.

He went to the end of the bed and picked up the bag of ice. "Besides, we need to put this on your foot anyway."

"Cold and naked. What fun," I teased dryly.

"It can be..." He trailed off, looking at me through his eyelashes. He popped open the zip locked bag and pulled out one of the half moons of ice. He zipped it back and very gingerly placed it on my wrapped foot. I bit my lip as I watched him, curious about what he was about to do.

Edward placed the cube in his mouth, then tugged off his shirt, throwing it on the rocker for later. He spread my legs a little bit at the knees and crawled between them on his hands and knees. He lowered his mouth to my right ankle and I felt the sting of the cool ice against my hot flesh. All the while on the other side he traced his fingers, doing the same patterns as the ice.

He crept up my leg, swirling the ice as he went. I shiver, spreading my legs further. Once he reached my thigh he dipped to the inside. Just about when he was going to reach the hottest part of me he slid the ice up and over my hip, drawing a little circle over my pelvic bone.

I didn't know what to do with my hands. I didn't know what to do with myself, period. Once the sliver of ice danced across my belly button, I had to do something though. My fingers tangled with my own hair, pulling it slightly at the ends as my toes curled.

He drew a straight line from my belly button to the center of my chest. I thought he was going to ignore my breasts just as he did my center, but he surprised me. He moved over the right breast, tracing the full outside before working his way to the very tip. I hissed at the slight ice burn against my nipple, my back arching upwards. I almost cried when he pulled away, but he quickly gave my other breast the very same treatment.

Finally, he worked up to my neck where he flicked it over my ear. It was barely there now, the ice all but melted. I heard him slurp it into his mouth, quickly chewing away the last bit before sucking my earlobe between his painfully cold lips, but only for a moment. He kissed his way down my chest again lightly. He cupped one of my breasts in his warm hand, rolling his thumb over the still cold flesh. Without any hesitation, he sucked my nipple into his cold mouth. He worked it with his tongue, lips, and teeth making me squirm and moan while he reheated my aching flesh.

"How do you feel?" He asked as he pulled away, his cold breath spread over my flesh causing goosebumps to form.

Instead of answering I grabbed his face and forced my lips onto his. They were slightly harder still from the freezing cold, but I quickly warmed them completely with my own. My fingers moved to his hair, tugging it gently. He moaned into my mouth, one of his soft hands going to my hip.

"You are a tease, you know that?" I asked, stroking his face.

"I'd only be teasing if I intended to stop. And, I don't," he smiled.

 **If you enjoyed please alert and fave for more of this story and more from me. Review and let me know what you think!**

 **Follow me on facebook at Jeska Elizabeth and twitter at kindarandom_pic!**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Part Five: Alone Continued**

"Edward," I sighed, my voice sounding airy to even me. "I don't want to rush you. I don't want you to do anything you don't want to do."

"Bella, trust me. Everything we've been doing I've wanted to," he smiled, lightly kissing my collarbone.

"It's just... I mean, are you ready for this after... _that_?"

He sighed, resting his head on my stomach as he looked up at me. "No. I'm not ready to have sex, even if I really... _really_... really want to. We don't have everything we need to for that anyway. But, even if we did I'd want it to be special- for both of us. The next time I do something like that I want to make sure it's making love and not just mindlessly screwing."

I played with his hair, smiling sweetly down at him. "It wouldn't be just that for me, no matter when we did it."

"I know," he smiled, leaning his face down so he could kiss my stomach lightly. "But, we should get to know each other better. I want you to know, with all your heart, that you're not the rebound or-"

I shook my head, "it never even crossed my mind, Edward."

"Really? That's why I kind of freaked out about Jasper. I didn't want to tell you about her. I didn't want you to think I was just messed up and needed someone to get over her with," he said, his skinned flushed.

"Am I?" I asked, running my fingers through his hair.

"No! No. Not at all," he said, taking my hips in his hands. "I would never do that to you or anyone for that matter. But, it's just-" He stopped himself, shaking his head. "No. Nevermind. You'll think I'm cheesy."

I giggled, tugging the ends of his hair, "Edward, tell me. You've got me curious now."

His skin turned a bright red and he buried his face in my stomach. I could feel him trying to suck in a deep breath, the air flowing over my skin. "I can see myself with you..."

"What do you mean?"

He finally looked up, resting his chin on my stomach. "I can see myself with you for the rest of my life. I can tell already that-" He flushed again and buried his face into my stomach again.

"Edward, don't be embarrassed! You're so sweet. Please, look at me."

"But, I don't mean to be sweet. I'm not a sweet person. You should understand that."

"With me you are," I smiled, trying to reassure him.

"Bella, I can tell I'm already starting to fall for you. I want you. And, I don't mean just lust. I want to have you around me. When I thought about how I'm not going to see you for an entire week earlier... It made my chest hurt."

"I feel the same way," I whispered softly. I traced my fingers over his jaw and over his earlobe. He sighed softly, laying his cheek against me. Edward almost reminded me of a big cat, cuddling up with me like he was. This was not the direction I expected to go when he started this, but I didn't mind it.

"Did we really just meet?" Edward said with a small laugh.

"Actually, no," I teased, poking the top of his head.

He sighed heavily, "man, I was a fucking idiot. I wonder what would have changed if we did get to know each other last year or over the summer."

"Edward, you're a loyal person."

"But, how long did I miss out on a friend? How long did I miss out on someone who would have made my life better? I wasn't loyal, I was blindly following," Edward growled. "She told me exactly what I wanted to hear and I wasted so much time."

I pulled his face up so he could look at me. I motioned for him to come closer and he did, a curious glint in his green eyes. He crawled upwards, hovering over me. I leaned up and lightly kissing his lips, letting them linger on his soft flesh for a long moment. "I'm yours now. That's all that matters."

"But-"

I leaned up again and kissed him more firmly this time. "Edward, do you think I would be laying underneath you, naked, if I thought I was nothing more than a rebound? I'm smarter than that."

"I know you are. I just-"

"Shut up," I said forcefully, surprising him. I grabbed the back of his head and kissed him as hard as I could on the mouth. He groaned loudly, kissing me back. His course jeans rubbed against the inside of my thighs, his chest pressed against mine.

I undid his jeans, working the zipper the best I could while still kissing him. That was easier said than done. His warm tongue slipped into my mouth just as my hand slid down his boxers. I gripped his firmness in my hands, his hips jerking forward as I did.

"That feels good..." Edward moaned between kisses as I continued to massage him. I wasn't entirely sure of what I was doing but he seemed to like it. His tongue delved deeper into my mouth, his hips moving in time with my hand. One of his hands went to my breast, rubbing it gently. I moaned softly, arching my chest up into his hand as I began to move faster.

"If you keep doing that I'm going to make a mess," he whispered as he kissed down my neck.

"I don't care. Make a mess. I want you to," I muttered, moving faster. Edward threw his head back, his hips jerking forward as I spoke.

"How would we explain that?" He mumbled, his head falling forward against my shoulder.

"Maybe you should just take off your pants then."

"Mm, good idea," he said rather dumbly, panting heavily.

He wiggled his jeans down his slender hips. I didn't even bother to stop. I was a little disappointed when he left his boxers on. I wanted him to be just as naked as I was. But, I wasn't disappointed enough to stop.

He pressed his lips firmly against mine, slowly licking my bottom lip. "Bella, can I taste you?" He asked in a seductive voice.

"Edward, I want to make you feel good. It doesn't seem fair," I whined.

He pulled away from my grip, sliding down my stomach. "It makes me feel good to make you feel good. Besides, I never got to finish earlier. I really want to hear you moan while I do this."

With that, he dipped in between my legs and began to cover my wet thighs with kisses. He forced my legs further apart, snuggle in between them to get more comfortable. He was so gentle and slow at first like he was savoring me. It was almost hard to take. But, the more my panting seemed to increase so did his movements until finally, his tongue was drawing frantic circles around my swollen bud at the apex of my thighs.

My hands searched for something to grab a hold of. But no matter what I found... the sheets, my hair, the headboard... it wasn't enough. "Edward, I need to touch you! Please!" I nearly screamed.

Instead of pulling away like I thought he would, Edward shifted around, his face still buried my legs. He positioned himself so that he was on his knees to the side. My hand quickly found his erection, pulling his boxers down his thighs to do so. I began to stroke it firmly as one of his hands found my breast.

This change in position was amazing for me. His tongue found more places to touch as he dipped inside of me while his hand worked and pinched my nipple until it was so hard that it nearly hurt. He shifted his free arm underneath my thigh and pressed his fingers inside of me.

My stomach coiled and twisted, flipping upside down, as my world exploded. I was on fire, burning from the inside out. His tongue continued, giving me relief and torturing me all at the same time. I felt Edward jerk in my hand, reminding me that I was still holding on to him.

He waited until the very last tremor ended before pulling away, raising up to his knees. He had this completely satisfied and proud look on his face, a lazy smile on his glistening lips. I was panting, my heart still pounding a million miles an hour.

Before I even realized I was doing I launched myself on onto my knees, knocking the ice bag to the floor, not that I cared. I grabbed his face and kissed him wildly on the lips, cheeks, chin, jaw... and anywhere else I could touch. I had to touch him. I had to thank him for how fantastic he was making me feel.

I feel his chest rumble against mine as I buried my face in his neck. "I take it you liked that?"

"Ah huh," I mumbled, kissing down his neck.

"I'm glad... Though, I think with more practice I think I can improve..." He trailed off playfully, not that I hardly noticed. I was kissing my way down his chest, sinking lower and lower on my knees.

"You're perfect," I mumbled as I licked his belly button.

As I kissed the V of his delicious hips he gasped loudly, his head lulling back. "Love, what are you doing?"

"Returning the favor," I told him as I wrapped my mouth around his hard length.

His hips jutted forward and I'm sure he was holding himself back. Not that I wanted him to. I sank onto my stomach, my knees bent up with my ankles crossed in the air. I grabbed the back of his thighs with both of my hands and put as much as I could of him into my mouth. There was not a second of hesitation or fear. I wanted him and I knew this was what I needed to do to give him the same pleasure he gave me.

"Y-you dd-don't ha-have to do that," Edward stuttered out.

I pulled back, looking up at him with wide innocent eyes, my lips pouting. I knew I was playing it up and that he would probably like my sultry words. I hoped so at least. "If you want me to stop I will, but you taste so good too."

"Oh god," he groaned as he looked down at me and I knew I had won.

I moved my mouth around him again and began to tease and flick him with my tongue. I tried to see how much of him I could take into my mouth and was slightly disappointed when it wasn't all of him. I wrapped one of my hands around what I couldn't and sucked as much as I could into my mouth until he hit the back of my throat.

" _Uh_..." He groaned. I felt his thighs trembling under my touch from the strain of it.

"Don't hold back," I said, flicking my tongue against the tip of it.

"Bella..." He moaned my name, his hips pushing towards my mouth.

With my hand firmly wrapped around him, I let him move in and out of my mouth as he wanted, simply concentrating on sucking and licking him. My free hand continued to rest on the back of his thigh, squeezing and massaging it as he came closer and closer.

I felt him get slightly harder, the muscles in his legs tightening to new heights. One of his hands went into my hair, trying to pull me back gently. I knew he was trying to warn me to what was about to happen, but I didn't care. I wanted it. I wanted him to.

His hips jerked forward one last time and I sucked with all my might. Edward cried out, both of his hands going to my hair now, but instead of trying to pull me away he was holding me in place as he spilled down my throat.

I pulled away when he was completely spent, understanding why now he had that smile earlier. I loved making him feel good. I rolled onto my back, my head resting on the bed. I smiled up at him playfully, feeling almost like the cat who ate the canary. I wanted to do it again and I wanted to try everything with him.

Edward slumped back, sitting on his feet. "That was... _Oh_ , Bella. You are astonishing. I've never felt like that before."

I shifted a little bit, laying my head onto his lap. I turned my face to the side and kisses his bare thigh, his boxers still down to his knees. "I did okay then?"

He laughed, stroking my hair, "you're joking, right?"

"I've never done that before. I want to make sure."

"I can't imagine what you're going to be like when you have a little practice. That was incredible," he smiled at me, his skin flushed.

"Have you done that before? With..." I trailed off, not really wanting to say her name.

"Yeah, but she didn't do it too often and you could tell that she didn't want to. She was almost bored and simply wanted to get it over with. It was never like… _that_. Damn"

"Why would she be bored doing that? I loved it. I want to do it again, as a matter of fact," I said, looking up at him while trying to figure out why she wouldn't enjoy seeing him in so much pleasure. The way he tasted and smelled was worth it alone, but the way he looked when he... _Oh_. It was beyond sexy to me. I felt my thighs moisten a little at the thought.

"Most women, from what I understand, don't enjoy that particular activity," he smirked at me.

"Why?" I asked, my eyebrows knitted together.

"You know something, Bella? I think maybe one day you're going to kill me with that mouth of yours if you really think that way."

I laughed, "what do you mean?"

"Well, if you really enjoy it... and you're going to only improve from here, I have no doubt of that. One day all the blood is going to flow straight from my brain to my... well, you know, and I'm going have a stroke or something," he teased.

"I'll try not to improve too much," I said with a smirk.

He laughed a little bit, stroking my hair. "We're all sweaty," Edward commented, changing the subject.

I bit my lip, blushing a little bit. "We could take a shower... I mean, I know I need to. But, I'm not entirely sure it's a good idea with my foot to do it by myself. I'm pretty unbalanced as it is."

"You know you don't have to talk me into it, right?" He shifted a little bit and got off my bed. After tugging his boxers off completely and tossing them onto the rocker, he went to the end of the bed and started to unwrap my foot for me. Every time he'd expose new skin he would kiss it, rubbing my ankle gently.

He offered me his hand and I stood up slowly. It felt a little strange to walk around my house naked with a nude man no less. I was glad that the shower was right by my room otherwise I would be too embarrassed to do it.

I made quick work of turning the shower on. Once the water was ready Edward picked me up by the waist, placing me inside the tub carefully. I leaned my head back into the spray just trying not to stare too much at the perfection that was a very nude and wet Edward.

I invited him under the spray, pressing myself against the wall. As he moved against me to get under the hot water his eyes never left mine. There was nothing but desire in them. I stared for a moment and then finally snapped out of it, remembering that I had to wash my hair. I was in the shower for a reason.

I put a dab in my hands and lathered up, scrubbing my hair quickly with my eyes closed. Then I felt Edward's hands... I jumped a little bit, my eyes snapping open. He took over massaging my scalp, his fingers working the soap into foamy white bubbles on the top of my head. I moved closer to him, my body pressed against his. He slowly turned me so that I was under the water again, our bodies still touching. He tipped my head back, using his palms to help usher the shampoo out of my hair.

"Do I get to wash your hair now?" I smiled at him, touching his cheek gently.

"If you want to, I don't mind," he smiled, leaning down to give my lips a quick kiss.

I reached for my shampoo, simply because there was nothing else I could use. I gave him an apologetic look as I dabbed the pink stuff in my palms. I reached up, working his beautiful bronze hair with my palms.

"Mm, strawberries," he teased.

"Would you like me to use the body wash as well?" I offered with a raised eyebrow.

"No, thanks. I think I smell fruity enough."

"Aw, you don't think I smell good?" I asked as he rinsed out his hair.

"Oh, you smell fantastic. Good enough to eat as a matter of fact," he told me, turning me under the spray again. He turned me so that my back was to him. I heard a clicking behind me, then a sloppy wet noise. I wanted to turn around and look but decided he turned me for a reason, so I let him have his fun.

Suddenly, his hands started to glide against my stomach, his chest pressed against my back. In slow soothing circles, he washed my stomach. Instead of lingering on my breasts like I thought he would have, he gave them a once over and moved on to my shoulders and my arms. I leaned my head back against his shoulder, enjoying the attention he was lavishing on me.

Pretty much as soon as the soap touched my body the hot spray washed it away. I was so comfortable that I didn't want to leave. With a soapy hand, Edward tilted my chin upwards and lightly kissed my lips. "All clean," he whispered as he pulled away.

I bit my lip. I knew it was time to get out. I didn't want to. Edward sensed my hesitation and decided to take the lead. He washed his hands of the soap and switched the water off. He stepped out of the shower first, quickly drying himself off before he grabbed a new towel. He nudged my arms upwards so he could dry me all over. Once he was satisfied he wrapped the towel around me and picked me up. But, he didn't set me on the mat as I expected. Instead, he put me on the vanity. I crossed my legs, leaning back on my hands to watch him.

He still had water droplets running down his neck from his thick hair. He ran his own towel roughly over his head and then down his neck. His eyes closed as he swiped the cotton white towel over his chest. As it inched lower and lower I made a little mewing sound in anticipation. Edward's eyes snapped open and he flushed. He quickly wrapped the towel around his hips, tucking the corner tightly so that it would not fall.

"Aw, why did you stop?" I asked playfully, pouting my lips out.

He walked over to me, pulling my legs apart so he could stand between them. "Do you like watching me?"

I bit my bottom lip and nodded, making him laugh. He leaned forward and lightly kissed my lips. "I don't know why."

"Cuz, you're sexy," I said in a stupidly childish and playful voice.

He laughed louder, "okay, if you say so."

"You don't see yourself very clearly," I said.

He lowered his mouth to my neck instead of responding and began to kiss and suckle gently. My hips slid forward more and wrapped my legs around his waist.

I guess with all wiggling and squirming I loosened the hold on his towel because it dropped to the floor. We were flesh against flesh and I felt him solid at the center of my thighs. Though the air was cold in the room, even with the steamy shower, I was on fire. He was so hot, not only in the way of looks but literally. He gasped softly, pressing his hips slightly forward.

"It's so tempting..." He muttered against my flesh.

I couldn't believe what I decided to say in response. All I wanted to do was slam my hips forward and shove him deep inside of me. I wanted to feel his silky heat sheathed in my wetness. I wanted to scream out his name in pleasure while he pumped his hips furiously, grunting my name. But, I liked him more. I wanted him around longer than an afternoon. I didn't want to be too much for him too quickly. I didn't want a passionate weekend. I wanted a lifetime filled with passionate moments, if possible. Hopefully with him.

I leaned forward, my hand on the back of his neck as I pressed my lips to his ear. "I am yours if you want me, but I will be, always. Promise to make love to me when you're ready. But, I will never rush you and I will never push you. I promise."

"I know," he whispered, his face buried in the crook of my neck. "I will, Bella. I want to. I want to so badly."

"Edward..." I trailed off softly.

"Yes?" He said, pulling back to look at me.

"Pick up your towel."

He smiled slightly at my words, though he seemed a little sad and more than a little frustrated. "Okay."

"We should probably get back anyway. Alice will probably show up here pretty soon if we don't. You know how she is."

He put the towel back around his waist and groaned, his head going back. "Let's just stay here."

"Want your sister to walk in on us going at it? Because, you know, she doesn't knock here either," I told him as I hopped down carefully.

He groaned again, his full lips pouting. "Evil little pixie."

The rest of the weekend passed far too quickly. Time never seemed to move so fast for me before. I hated it. I wanted to curse it. It felt like it was stealing seconds away from me, keeping me from Edward. Somehow it was Monday morning and Edward was dropping me off at school before he had to head back to Seattle for the week. Alice was driving my truck so it would make it back to my house in the afternoon and she could ride with Jasper. She knew I wanted as much time with Edward as possible.

I was surprised when Edward stepped out of the car and went over to my side. My foot was feeling much better, though it was still wrapped. At least the little ballet slippers I was wearing were comfortable. When I stood to my full height, he places a gentle kiss on my cheek.

"What are you doing?" I asked, biting my bottom lip.

"Walking you to class. If that's alright?" He asked, offering his hand to me.

I took it with a happy little smile. He was so sweet. We started to stroll in the general direction of my first class. I could not help but notice the many stares we got. He was Edward Cullen. The hot senior from last year. Everyone knew him or knew of him at the very least. And, I was nerdy old Bella. I blushed, looking down at my feet.

"What's the matter, love?" He asked as we stopped in front of the hallway. The bell hadn't rung yet and the courtyard was filled with people. I leaned against the wall, wishing I could sink into it. I don't think he noticed everyone looking at us.

"We're being watched," I said quietly, my nose burning with the heat of my blush.

He chuckled softly and leaned in a little bit before he spoke, "then let's give them something to look at."

Edward closed the distance between us, placing his hands on my hips to tug me closer. My arms automatically went around his neck as our lips touched. At first, it was gentle, sweet suckling and soft presses but then it became more demanding. I twisted my head to the side, giving him better access to my mouth. We were pressed chest to chest, hips to hips. I wished we had the privacy to continue further.

I groaned loudly when I heard the warning bell ring, causing Edward to chuckle. "I will see you next weekend, okay?" He said, brushing his fingers over my cheek. "Call tonight and let me know how your foot is doing."

I giggled, "Edward, eight hours isn't going to make much of a difference."

"I just want to hear your voice," he said, his green eyes sparkling down into mine.

I leaned up and placed a final soft kiss on his lips.

"I'll call you tonight, darling boy."

He grinned, pressing his lips to my forehead.

"Goodbye, Bella."

"Bye," I said, my voice sad to even my ears.

I walked the rest of the way to the classroom in a sort of haze. I was so happy and so sad at the same time. I already missed Edward too, pathetically enough. He probably wasn't even out of the parking lot yet.

I plopped down at my desk, setting my binder down. I put my chin on the palm of my hand, propping myself up. I dejectedly drew doodles of hearts, swirls, and stars. I felt the air change around me and I knew someone was staring at me, wanting to get my attention. I turned slowly to see Jessica Stanley staring at me with wide over anxious eyes.

"Oh, my god, Bella! Was that who I think it was?" She started out, a big smile on her face.

"Who did you think it was?" I said, knowing she already knew.

"Come on. Don't play coy. Was that Edward Cullen you were sucking face with?"

"Yes," I said, lifting my chin in the air. It was not sucking face. It was a kiss between lovers. Not that she would understand that in the least.

She sighed dreamily, "oh! He's so hot! And, he's in college now, too. How in the world did you get his attention?"

I smiled to myself slightly, blushing as I looked down at my little drawing. "I went to the fair with his sister Alice and our friends. I fell and he caught me." It was oversimplified, but it was the truth. That's how it all started, I think. I fell for him. Or, maybe on him. Well, maybe both.

"Oh! That's so romantic! I would love to fall into Edward Cullen. He could catch me anytime," Jessica continued to ramble, not that I was paying attention to her after those last sentences. I knew she continued to speak, but I didn't care. My mind was other _happier_ places.

Yes, he could catch me anytime.

 **The End-**

 **So here is the last normal chapter and there will be an epilogue. This was a stupid fun little porn filled story and I enjoyed working on it again! Yeah, I know it's dumb. Yeah, I know I could make it longer too lol I'm not though. Sorry.**

 **If you liked it please alert, fave, and review to let me know what you think!**

 **Follow me on facebook, Jeska Elizabeth or on twitter, kinda_randompic.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Epilogue: In the Future**

 _ **About Two months later...**_

Edward and I did everything fast. Not that I minded. We spent every weekend together and talked on the phone every night we weren't together. We were completely wrapped up in each other. He was my world. And, I knew I was his. There was no better feeling in the world.

I spent Christmas with the Cullens which was a wild affair. They never did anything small. But, the best part of the evening was when Edward and I retired to his room to be alone.

We went up to his room, carrying mugs of hot chocolate with us. All the couples were off doing their own things. We already had our gifts for each other up in his room. Edward had his hand on my lower back as we walked. We always seemed to be touching in some way. It didn't feel right if we weren't.

We sat on his couch in silence while all wrapped up in a blanket, drinking our cocoa. Edward had one arm around my shoulder, my head leaned against his. I was about halfway through when Edward took my mug from my hands and set it to the side.

I looked at him with a curious expression. He smiled slightly at me, "sorry. I'm impatient."

I giggled, "my gift isn't _that_ amazing."

"No, not about that. I can't wait to give you yours," Edward stated, rolling his eyes dramatically.

"You know you didn't need to get me anything," I told him very seriously. "You're enough."

He rolled his eyes again.

"Hush, okay? Just enjoy it. Make that part of my gift, please?"

I sighed heavily but nodded my head, "okay."

He smiled as he went to go to retrieve his present for me. It was a tiny box and that scared me. Tiny for the Cullens usually meant that it cost... a _lot_. I bit my lip to keep from complaining. Edward sat down beside me and tugged me into his lap. He wrapped both arms around me securely, his chin on my shoulder. He placed the tiny blue box in the palm of my hand. "Open it," he whispered as he pushed my hair off my shoulder.

"Edward..." I began but he gently nibbled on my ear, shutting me up.

"Open it for God's sake, Bella. It's not going to bite you. But, I might if you don't hurry up," he teased.

I sighed heavily and took the white ribbon off the box then removed the top. I gasped softly when I saw what was inside. "Edward..."

He took the silver bracelet out and secured it onto my wrist. He twisted the little heart charm so I could read the engraving. 'EC+IS'

"Well, I thought about screaming it from the highest rooftop, but that would take me away from you for far too long. Then I thought about carving it into a tree, but you know, that's bad for the environment. So, I decided it would be easier to have it carved into sterling silver that I love you."

I twisted in his arms and kissed him furiously, causing him to laugh. "Edward, you are so cheesy!" I laughed happily in between kisses.

"Just what every man wants to hear when he confesses his love for the first time..." He said, rolling his eyes.

I grabbed his face and smashed my lips to his. "I." _Kiss_. "Love." _Kiss_. "You." _Kiss_. "So." _Kiss_. "Much."

He laughed, grabbing my hair so he could pull me back. His intense green eyes peered into my own. "Really?"

I rolled my eyes, " _yes._ Of course, I do. I love you, Edward."

"Oh, Bella..." He trailed off softly, tracing his fingers over my cheek.

"Now, it's time for my gift," I said, about to hop up to get it. He grabbed my waist firmly, keeping me in place.

"Later. I want to kiss my beautiful girlfriend right now..."

He laid me back on the couch, much as he had on that first night, and he began to kiss me. _No_. It was more than that. It was amazing. The way he tasted, the way he touched me... I couldn't have been happier.

We didn't make love that night, even though we both really _really_ wanted to. We talked about it seriously. But, Edward said that he had something special planned for us. I wasn't going to argue with him. He would let me know when he was ready. I was his whenever he wanted me.

I was getting ready in the room that we had reserved at the hotel that night. It was New Year's Eve and UW was having a formal dance. Edward reserved one of the suites when he first found out about it apparently. I don't know how else he could get a room like it for New Years otherwise. He was already downstairs at the party. He said that he had some things to do before the night was over.

I hated the dress that Alice picked out for me. I hated her more for picking it. It was a... _tube_. It was tight, hugging my body. It was sequined a shiny blue, cutting off at my thighs a good seven inches above my knees. My breasts were pushed up uncomfortably by the strapless bra she got for it. The urge to pull off the thong and leave it behind was almost overwhelming. I was going to murder her. Painfully and slowly. She was lucky she was two hours away from me right then.

I straightened my hair and applied my makeup carefully. Finally, I dabbed a couple spots of perfume on my neck and wrists. I was so nervous that my knees were shaking. I wasn't sure how Edward would think about my look. We had gone on dates, but we were usually in jeans. I had never dressed up for him before. I knew he would look good though. He looked good no matter what he wore. But, the idea of him in a tux was... _intoxicating._

I went downstairs in the elevator, nervously fidgeting with my dress. I kept pulling it down, wishing that it would magically grow longer. But, as soon as the doors opened none of that matter.

Edward was standing in the lobby talking to someone else in a tux. He was talking and laughing, smiling about something. He looked wonderful. I stepped off and began to walk towards him, determined to have my arms around him.

A second later he saw me walking towards him and his smile grew. He left whoever was talking to him without even saying a word and began to walk towards me. We meet halfway.

"You look amazing," I said, smiling up at him. I felt entirely too flushed.

"You're one to talk. Good god. Let's just go back to the room now," he sighed, his hands going to my waist.

I laughed as he tugged me closer and began to scatter kisses across my shoulder. "Don't you want to dance with me?" I asked.

"Nu-uh," he muttered in response, kissing the nape of my neck.

"Don't you want to be here for the countdown?" I tried again.

"No," he whispered breathily against my ear.

"Don't you want to show off your sexy girlfriend and make all your friends jealous?" I asked sarcastically, rolling my eyes as I said it.

"Well, I guess there is time for that," he chuckled as he suckled on my earlobe. "Besides, I want to get pictures of you in that dress."

"Yeah, you better get pictures. I'm never going to wear this thing again," I muttered as he began to tug me inside the ballroom.

He brought his lips to my ear, "I'm honestly more interested in how you look _out_ of it."

I felt my knees go weak.

We danced, drank punch, took stupid pictures, and talked with his friends. Edward never let go of me the entire night and I loved it. We were sitting at one of the tables, taking a little break around eleven forty. I was sitting on his lap, my legs crossed so I didn't flash anyone. One of his hands was on my thigh while the other was tracing lazy patterns on my stomach. His face was buried deep into my neck, sucking and covering it with kisses. I was trying not to squeal and laugh as he did so, my arms around his neck. He laughed breathlessly at my wiggling in his lap, nipping at my flesh. I groaned, my head falling back for a moment. "Oh, Edward... stop-pp..." I giggled.

"Why?" He asked, licking my earlobe.

I opened my eyes to see that there was a couple staring at us. By a tall strawberry blond with angry blue eyes that flashed towards us. She was standing beside an extremely tall dark skinned man who was whispering furiously in her ear. She appeared to be pouting, her arms crossed over her chest.

"We're being watched."

"Mm, I don't care," he grinned against my skin but he slowly pulled away and looked at his watch. "But, I do have something I want to show you."

He set me to my feet and stood himself.

"What's that?" I asked.

"You'll see," he smiled, placing a small kiss on my cheek as we walked out of the room.

We walked directly past the couple and I heard the girl huff heavily. Edward didn't even glance her way. I don't think he noticed anyone else but me. His arm was securely wrapped around my waist as he led me to the elevators. When I glanced back once more I saw her stomp her foot for some reason.

"We're going to miss the countdown," I said as he pressed the button to our suite.

He shook his head, "no, we won't. Trust me. I have something special planned."

He pulled me closer as we stood in the elevator with a tug of my arm, wrapping it around his neck. Edward lowered his lips to mine and kissed me hard.

I moaned into his mouth, my hands resting on his neck. One of his hands pressed against the small of my back, the other resting on my bottom. He squeezed and massaged me gently, my lower body grinding against his the entire time. It was rather obvious that he was enjoying himself, too.

His eyes never left mine as we walked to our room. He pressed me against the door and kissed me, one hand above my head while the other searching his pocket for the card key. It took him a few moments to find it. I'm sure the fact that my knee was grazing his inner thigh while my foot rubbed against his calf didn't distract him _at all._

Finally we stepped inside, continuing to kiss. With a little giggle, I jumped up so that I wrapped my legs around his waist. He groaned loudly, his hands going to my ass. I saw as his eyes flicker to the clock. "Ten minutes..." he muttered to himself.

"I couldn't think of a better way to start the new year," I said as I kissed his neck.

"I can," he said softly, touching my hair. "I want to talk to you about something."

"Anything, Edward," I said, pulling back to look at him. I rubbed my fingers over the back of his neck, playing with the soft curls behind his ears.

"I want to make love to you tonight. I want to show you how much I love you. You were the best thing about this year. And, I know you'll be the best thing about the next. And the one after that and the one after that..." He said as a small blush covered his cheeks. "If you don't want to, I understand. But, I'd rather be alone with you in my arms than in a crowd of people I hardly know."

"I'm yours," I pressed my lips to his.

"Bella, I want you to think about this. I don't want you to regret this for a moment-"

I pressed my lips to his again.

"Like I told you that first weekend... I am ready whenever you are."

He set me carefully to my feet and gingerly began to kiss my lips and cheeks. I slowly tugged off his jacket, throwing it to the floor. His fingers wound into my hair, stroking it gently. I felt as if I was being worshiped by him.

Somehow he was undressed before me, simply in his boxers as he kissed my shoulders and collarbone. Though, I honestly didn't have much to shed. One simple zipper ride down and I would be in nothing but my underwear too.

The hotel was alive below us. I could hear cheering and laughing as they started their countdown to midnight at the five-minute mark.

Edward turned me slowly and peppered my shoulder blades with kisses. With one hand on my stomach, the other pulled the zipper down on my dress.

It went to the floor in a blue sequined puddle and I stepped out of it, turning in his arms so I could look at him. His lips met mine in a passionate kiss as his hands went to the back of my bra. With a simple twist of his fingers, the fabric snapped away from my body and fell to the floor.

Edward sighed happily, one of his hands molding to my breast. My nipples hardened at his touch and I took in a deep breath. He lowered his lips to my ear and whispered softly, "I will marry you one day. I will make you my wife."

I turned slowly and saw the sweet sincerity in his eyes. I nodded slowly, not saying yes to it but letting him know that one day I would. His warm hands grazed my sides as he lowered his soft lips to my chest, lightly kissing my beating heart. I felt it thunder loudly at his touch.

"I love you," I whispered as he brought his lips back up to mine. I would never get enough of his kisses.

We walked back to the bed, my knees buckling as I hit the edge of the mattress. I fell backward, pulling him on top of me. He was always so careful to make sure that he didn't hurt me. Lightly his lips traced my chest, bringing one of my hard nipples into his mouth. He suckled it for a moment, releasing it with a pop of his lips.

I groaned loudly, pressing my hips into his.

"I want you. _Please_ ," I panted, my head falling back against the pillows as he tormented my other aching nipple. "I want you inside of me."

His eyes were heavy with desire and his lips glittering with moisture. "Are you sure?"

I nodded my head, pressing my hips so that his harden erection brushed against my damp thighs. It was his turn to moan.

I tugged his boxers off quickly and he kicked them off the edge of the bed. His talented hands worked my panties off. He dipped one of his fingers inside of me, feeling how wet I was just for him. I was soaked, the liquid gathering at my thighs already. I didn't need any more torture. We had had two months of foreplay.

"Make love to me, Edward..."

He grabbed a condom from the nightstand, something I didn't know he put there. I was grateful that he had thought to. I massaged his length gently while he tore the package with his teeth. I took the latex from the foil package and carefully rolled it into him. I was almost proud of myself that I did it right the first time without fumbling. He pressed his hips forward with the touch of my hand, his eyes half closed.

I wanted him to dive into me. I wanted to let him drown in my wet body. I was his and I needed him so badly it hurt. But, he had other ideas. He lowers his lips to mine and lightly kissed the corners of my own.

He hand traced my hairline, over my ear and across my jaw. His eyes were dark and full of passion. I began to pant as my heart pounded. Just looking at him could almost make me cum.

 _._

"Bella, I love you," he whispered softly as he simply gazed at me. I felt him brush against my entrance and I lifted my hips to feel more of him.

"Edward, _please_..."

He lowered his mouth to mine and kissed me hard. He grabbed one of my hips, massaging it with the palm of his hand. Our lower bodies moved against each other, his hard length teasing me. I felt it brush against my sensitive clit and I cried out, closing my eyes. I heard the crowd get louder downstairs as the countdown began.

 _10..._

 _9..._

 _8..._

 _7..._

"I will not waste another second of my life not being in you," he whispered, a breath away from my lips.

With that, he pressed deep inside of me.

 _6..._

 _5..._

 _4..._

 _3..._

 _2..._

 _1..._

There was pressure, but only for a moment. It was not the possible pain I had braced myself for. My body relaxed under his heat. I felt my thighs flood with liquid. Edward groaned softly, his head falling forward as he sheathed himself deeper inside of me.

I vaguely heard the cheering and music downstairs and the fireworks outside the windows. All I could focus on was the movement of our hips as we pressed together. I was his and he was mine.

He went slowly at first but I could tell his control was waning.

"Harder, Edward. Please!" I egged him on, knowing my words would make him lose it.

He growled softly, grabbing my knee at the bend and pulling it upwards. My legs spread wider apart for him. Shoving himself deeper, he moved at a steady pace. I gasped loudly, my eyes rolling back into my head.

His fingers were incredible inside of me, but they were nothing compared to _this_. This was perfection. The fireworks going on outside had nothing on the ones exploding in front of my eyes. I dug my nails deep into Edward's shoulders, screaming loudly. "YES! Yes... _yes_..." I chanted, my voice quivering.

Edward hissed through gritted teeth and I could tell he wanted to hold out for longer. I wanted him to lose control though. We had all night and the rest of our lives for more. I wanted him to feel good. I pressed my hips up hard, my hands tugging on the back of his hair.

"Bella," he moaned, completely lost to the sensation.

"I'm yours, Edward. All of me. Take me," I told him as sultry as possible. His grip on my thigh tightened and his eyes squeezed shut. His mouth hung open as he panted, twitching hard inside of me.

His arms seemed to turn into Jello then. He fell down on top of me, his face buried in my neck.

"You are amazing," he told me breathlessly, his voice muted.

I giggled softly, "wait until I get a little practice," I teased him.

He moaned happily, kissing the side of my neck lightly.

"It is going to be a _wonderful_ year."

 **And that's all folks!**

 **If you enjoyed please fave, alert, and review to let me know if you wanna see more of my old stuff!**

 **Follow me at Jeska Elizabeth on facebook and twitter kinda_randompic.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
